Lilac Seasons
by Sleepingmonster02
Summary: A group of one shots about Arthur and Gwen and their love. Read and review!
1. Forever Winter, Never Spring

It was a hot day. The end of spring, there was freshness in the air. Couples were around, talking, laughing picking up flowers. Love was in the air. The only person it didn't seem to affect was the young prince, Arthur. Only a boy, but called himself a man. The boy had just had his eighteenth birthday. He felt that people could truly respect him now.

If the boy only knew…

The boy was brave no doubt, but he was also very arrogant, loud, selfish, his hand rested on his belt most days, ready for a fight. Not to mention the way he would treat his servants. They were his hitting targets, or his very own personal dummies. The young Arthur was throwing the knives at a wooden target (His servant said he needed to relieve himself. Of course Arthur didn't believe that but, he has his moments of mercy). He caught her out of the corner of his eye.

A beauty of no other.

He threw his knife but missed the target. Which he never did. And for the first time, he didn't care of the weapon he was holding. In fact he threw it down. He walked over to the Lady Morgana who was with the young woman. The Lady Morgana had lost her father in battle, her father was a good friend of the king, and he took her in. Morgana was very beautiful of course, but Arthur and Morgana would only bicker like young siblings.

Ha!

If they knew…

As Arthur walked closer he realized the beauty he was walking to…she was only but a servant. His footsteps slowed. This can't be…she's so beautiful. An elegant creature, with her light caramel skin, her dark brown ringlets…she was wearing a light purple. _Lilac_ Arthur had thought. _It suits her well_. Arthur couldn't stop walking now; Morgana had already seen him and had waited for him. What was he going to do? He couldn't impress the young serving girl now, marrying out of your status was forbidden, not that the young prince was thinking of marriage. But then again, her being a serving girl she must already be impressed with his handsomeness alone.

"Hello Arthur," the Lady Morgana had said. Arthur nodded and smiled at the serving girl who blushed slightly. Arthur was pleased at the girl's bashfulness. She curtsies, he waves it off. "Arthur this is my new maidservant Gwen, short for Guinevere. She's lived her forever, but her father pulled some strings to get her into the castle."

"Yes, hello Guinevere," he liked the sound of her name. The way his tongue formed the shape of each letter, it fit his mouth well.

"Hello sire," Guinevere had said looking down humbly. She looked up from underneath her eyelashes…for a quarter of a second Arthur's shocked by the girl's beauty.

_Guinevere's_ beauty.

Her eyes are light brown, maybe even hazel. They're so soft, sweet and innocent. Yet she seemed so passionate, as if she thought with her heart. Arthur didn't know what to do, as he gazed into her eyes he saw his reflection, but he also saw his servant come back, the boy picked up the wooden target that was meant for serving boys to hold and to move around with. Arthur felt his belt to find an extra knife on it. He grabbed it, turned and threw it at the unaware servant. The knife hits the target perfectly.

_Bull's eye._ The prince thought arrogantly.

Arthur looks back at Morgana and Guinevere to see the shock in their face. The square clapped well everyone who saw it did. He smiled his broad, cocky smile. Morgana's shock turned into a smirk, impressed, but Guinevere, she still seemed worried.

That wiped the smug smile off of the prince's face.

"Is he alright?" Guinevere asked concerned.

"Who? My servant? Yes, he's just a ser—," Arthur stopped himself before he finished. _I'm such and idiot…_The prince thought. "Yes, I do this stuff everyday. I've been trained since I was little," he tried to cover up. Gwen was nowhere near impressed. Arthur face fell a little, not enough for anyone to see or tell, but…all the same.

"Arthur! Arthur! You're father would like to speak with you," a page boy said coming up to the group of young beautiful people.

"Yes, I'll be right there," the page boy rushed off and Arthur looked back at the two young ladies.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Gwen. Morgana," Arthur nodded.

"Thank you sire," Gwen had said curtsying.

"I'll see you at dinner," Morgana said. He nodded once again and walked away. As he walked, he heard the most beautiful noise. He turned to see Guinevere laughing. At that moment the wind blew and a hint of lilac filled his nose.

_Guinevere…_

And for the first time, Arthur craved to be able to be like everyone else. To be able to love whoever he wanted, or to not love whoever he wanted. To have friends who cared about him for who he really was, to have someone care for you without getting paid, or their status increased. He wanted to pick flowers and give them to pretty women, to lay in a meadow and talk to lovely maidens.

He wanted to be the spring.

Arthur turned and walked inside the castle, towards his father, his king. He walked towards his future. Forever winter, never spring.

Forever winter.

Never spring.


	2. Summer Breezes

Arthur was in his room doing paperwork. His father had instructed that he should be more involved with the kingdom. Instead of training all day, he would have to do paperwork, be on patrol, and watch as his father give verdict on situations in the kingdom.

_If people only knew what being a prince was like…_Arthur thought as he signed for a near by village to have a small patrol team to monitor their area being that there have been bandit incidents.

_This is dull work…there's nothing fun about signing off things…I'd much rather be on patrol…at least I would be outside… _Arthur complained. It was now summer and it was very warm. He could here the blissful chatter from the courtyard from his room, but he wouldn't be aloud out until this was finish. If he ever finished…

"Excuse me sire?" Arthur looked up to see Guinevere in the room with a laundry basket in hand. She was still wearing her lilac dress, but she had different kinds of flowers in her hair and her sleeves were rolled up. Like Arthur's. Arthur couldn't help but smile. _She's so beautiful…knock it off Arthur! She's a serving girl…nothing more, nothing less._

"Yes Guinevere," all the same the young prince still loved his voice when he said her name. Well, he loved his voice period.

"It's Gwen," the young servant said without thinking. Arthur was shocked, barely anyone would ever correct him, none of them being servants. Though his amazement could never match Gwen, she was a humble girl, knew her place, but besides that she knew she needed the job…_and it's not the prince's fault that he doesn't know that I prefer Gwen over Guinevere…_Gwen thought. _But…when he says my name…I like it much more than I ever did before…_ "I'm so sorry sire…but, I prefer Gwen," Arthur stood up at that moment. He walked around his desk and leaned on the front of it. So he could get a better look at _Guinevere_. He crossed his arms and stared at the girl slightly. He was intrigued. _She was so humble, yet she would speak up for herself…how very interesting…_

"Well I like Guinevere," the prince said not much different from a four year old. Gwen made a face. _What gives him the right to be so pompous! It's not his name so he doesn't get a preference…mind yourself Gwen…you're only a serving girl and you need this job…for father…besides, he can't help it that he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and I was born with a thumb in mine…._

"I'm sorry sire…but I like Gwen…" _Wow…this girl is brave. She defied me twice…how entertaining. She also looks uncomfortable…not in a sad way, but in a funny awkward way. So very entertaining…_the prince thought mischievously.

"Well _Guinevere_…what do you need?" Arthur says putting as much emphasis on the name Guinevere as possible. It's hard to hid his smirk. Gwen takes a deep breath. _I get it…it's a game to him…_

"Well, I, Gwen, would like to take your laundry so I can wash it," Gwen says with a smug smile. _There, that should stop him…_

Silly girl…she knew nothing of the future king. He would never give up so easily…

"Well, _Guinevere_, I suggest you take the close that are in that pile over on the side of my dresser," The prince said. It was getting harder for him to hide his smile now. Gwen tried hard not to roll her eyes and she went over to grab the clothes. The prince's smile disappeared. _I thought she would make it a lot harder…_ "What? That's it? You're going to let me win?" Arthur asked. He walked over to the serving girl and looked onto her. Her beauty was still so shocking to him…she carried herself in a respectful way, but she was so humble. And she seemed to know that she was so beautiful, as if it was her secret, the way she would stop a little bit when she collected water to look at her reflection…not that the prince was watching her of course.

The young prince was so naïve that he didn't realize that the girl didn't posses a mirror, when she got water for the morning it was the first time that she had seen herself since the night before. But such things didn't cross the mind of the prince, as the servant put so well…he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth…

"No, of course not," Gwen said as she turned from her prince. The laundry basket was resting on her side and it made her walk with her hipped cocked…the prince didn't mind this at all. "I would never make it so easy for you…Arty," She looked back at the prince as she paused at the door. She was pleased to see the shock on the young prince's face. He demanded that everyone in the kingdom to stop calling him that when he turned ten. Yet, when _Guinevere_ said it…he didn't mind. Of course if anyone else had called him that he would have them in the stocks for a week…but she was too beautiful…

Arthur chuckles darkly.

"You play the game well Guinevere," He said looking up at the princes—serving girl.

"As do you Arty," and with that note the serving girl leaves the young prince to his paper work. But as the day drudged on his room had a constant blow of summer breezes that reminded him of the serving girl…

_Guinevere_…


	3. Laughing Reflections

It was the middle of summer, the serving girl was in the young prince's room cleaning and organizing. The prince had sacked yet another man servant, so the maid servant took over his responsibilities, while juggling her own. As Gwen put one of the prince's shirts away she felt something cold and hard. _What is this..? _Gwen thought as she clasped the object. She pulled it out of the closet to find her reflection staring back at her. _Wow…this is an amazing mirror…_ though as Gwen looked at her reflection she was disappointed, her reflection was less than satisfactory, she was sweaty, her hair was all out of place and she seemed to be burned a little bit from the hot sun…usually she didn't burn, but it was a particularly hot summer…

As the servant girl was staring at her reflection in came the prince sweaty from training. _Finally, this is how a summer should be, me and my knights training as if we had a war on our hands…_ the prince thought as he entered his chamber while taking off his completely soaked shirt. He tosses it on the floor and heads to his closet for a shirt but—

"What are you doing here?" the young prince asked as Gwen was still staring at her reflection. Shocked, the serving girl throws the mirror up but catches it in time. She turns to see the prince…the half naked prince.

"I-I-sorry…I was putting your clothes away—,"

"Don't you get enough of your reflection?" Arthur asked annoyed. _Sometimes being a prince means no privacy…all I wanted was a shirt…_the prince thought. Selfish he was…never thought about the other side of the story.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always looking at your reflection, when you get water, when you're pouring drinks," the prince said while brushing past her to get to his closet. He grabs a shirt while Gwen tries to process what this prince was saying. "And now you're using my mother's mirror, when you could be using your own," he walks back past Guinevere to see her face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know it was your mother's," Gwen said. She lost her thought process as soon as he mentioned his mother. _Great…now she's sad…_the prince thought now that he was looking at the serving girl's face. Actually looking at it, _still as beautiful as ever…her skin is darker than usually…probably because of the sun, it gives her a certain glow…her hair is slightly messy which makes her more attractive…why is she so beautiful?_ The prince thought.

"It's alright…I don't us it," the prince says with a shrug. Once upon a time when Arthur was only six his father would catch his boy in his room staring into the mirror as if hoping to see his mother's reflection…so the king gave it to his beloved son, the only remains of his beloved wife. But Arthur stopped looking at it a long time ago. He never got what he wanted from it… "But then again…I don't think you need it," he adds. _Picking on her is fun… well…when she took it well it was fun…_Arthur thought.

_This isn't funny anymore! What? Does he think that everyone can afford a mirror? He's such a spoiled pig! I don't look at myself all of the time! I'm not as vain as he is!_ Gwen thought as she finally regained what she was feeling.

"Excuse me _sire_, but I don't have a mirror, and that's why I look at my reflection so much because I don't see it often! Not to mention I don't have people throwing themselves at me like you do!" Gwen said before she could control her self. Her free hand flew to her mouth in shock while the prince's eyes were wide. _I'll never get used to her courage…or her stupidity…whichever it was…_ "I'm sorry sire, I'll leave," Gwen said quickly. She gives the prince his mirror and heads out his chambers.

"Wait, Guinevere," she keeps walking. "_Gwen_!" She stops dead in her tracks but does not turn around.

"Yes sire?" She asked looking down. The prince walks up to her and hands her his mirror.

"Here, I gave it to you…I don't know much about my mother but I know she was beautiful. So it's only fair that a beautiful woman should own it," She looked back at her prince. Shocked.

"No, it's your mothers—,"

"Please Guinevere—Gwen, take it. If anyone asks…say it's from your admirer," The prince smiled a mischievous smile as Gwen took the mirror.

"Thank you sire, this means…everything to me…" she smiled as she took the gift. "You're very nice…when you want to be…"

"And you're very…loud…when you want to be," Gwen laughed. "I like your laugh," he said with a bright smile.

"Well then…I'll try to laugh…for you," with that Gwen turns around and walks towards the door.

"Good bye _Guinevere_,"

"Good bye _Arty_," Arthur laughs. And for Gwen, she hoped that he would laugh a lot too. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the best but I hope you like it...I'm glad about all of the reviews I've got, please keep it up and check out my other stories. Well, of course if you want to , I don't want to force you to do anything...Again thank you!**


	4. Feverish Goodnight Kisses

Fall was beginning, the trees around the kingdom were changing all sorts of colors. Orange, red, yellow. Though fall had just begun it was getting cold fast. The winter would be a cold one, as many people assumed given the extremely hot summer. The flu was going around, some even died from it. The King decided to close off the lower town given that most of the infection was down there.

"I can't take a risk," he had said to his ward and son as they complained. Arthur coughed, he wasn't feeling best, of course he wouldn't mention that for two reasons. One: he was a man; men don't mention their weaknesses when they don't have to. Two: he didn't want his father to know…if he did, he'd make a big deal out of it.

Arthur was in his room trying to do paperwork. The key word would be _trying_. The prince had a small fever, his head was in an incredible amount of pain, he was hot, then cold and just down right miserable. Right when he was in one of his coughing fits when the someone knocked on the door.

_Oh no! I hope that's not my father…wait. My father would never come to my room…unless someone important was dying…_ Gwen opened the door figuring that no one was in the room since there was no answer. Arthur couldn't stop coughing enough to pretend that he wasn't sick. Gwen stopped and looked at her prince.

_I knew it…I knew he was getting ill…_Gwen thought as she walked up to him after she placed the laundry basket on the table.

"Guinevere, what do you want?" he asked his voice raw and soar, so he sounds more like a frog than a prince. Gwen walked up to the prince and put her hand on his forehead shocking the prince. "_Guinevere_,"

_I really don't want to do this…_

"Sire, can you do me a favor?" Guinevere asked looking at the prince slightly worried.

"What?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way," she brought the young prince's head down and pressed her lips to it. She couldn't tell if he had a fever before, because she had come in from the cold so everything seemed cold. But her lips knew that he had a fever. She released him and stepped back a little bit.

"Wha—what was that about?" he asked stunned.

"I'm so sorry sire, but, your lips can feel heat better than your hand. My mother taught me that…" she said awkwardly. _Gwen you stupid girl…of course he wouldn't know something like that…he had no one to teach him…_

"Well…?" Arthur asked slowly recovering.

"Well what?"

"Do I have a fever?"

"Oh, yes, you do. I suggest that you don't do anything for the next few days. If you keep pretending like nothing's happening than you'll worsen the cold," Gwen instructs.

"Then what am I supposed to do with all of my work?" Arthur asked gesturing to his desk which is a complete mess.

"Can't you order someone else to do it?" she hated the words that her lips formed, but…what else was the prince supposed to do?

"Guinevere!" the prince said amused. Gwen lowered her head ashamed, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I think we can finish it tonight…" _Good…he really should be resting…Gaius already has enough to work on—did he just say we?_

"We?"

"Well, you diagnosed the illness, so you must help me come up with a solution," Arthur says as if this is the most obvious logic.

"But…I have my duties—,"

"Don't even think about worrying about it. I'll take care of everything…"

*Lilac Seasons*

"Okay Arthur is that the rest?" Gwen asked. It was very late at night and both the prince and servant were on the bed doing paperwork. Or they were… "Arthur?" Gwen sat up to see Arthur dozed off. She smiled at the completely calm young prince. _Wow…I've never seen him asleep…he seems so calm…and handsome…_Gwen got up and removed the paperwork and placed it on his desk in an organized manor. She went back and lifted (with difficulty) the prince's feet. She tucked him in and looked at him pleased.

The prince and the serving girl spent the whole day together doing work. Arthur did most of the talking, telling Guinevere all about his hunting parties and the beasts that he slaughtered. Gwen didn't mind too much, but of course it would be nice for him to ask about her. But what could she expect? He is a prince after all.

"Goodnight Prince Arty," the serving girl bowed and kissed the princes head. She leapt back in shock. Why did I just do that? _He still has a fever, but it's not as high as before_…that's her story and she's sticking with it. The serving girl was walking quickly to the door when the prince said.

"Goodnight Guinevere," the serving girl stopped slightly traumatized. But when the prince said nothing else, she left the room.

_She likes me_…that was the prince's story. And he's sticking to it.


	5. Better Days and Better Nights

It was morning and the young prince was feeling much better. He was up and ready for the day. His fever was completely gone, he had no headache and everything seemed so much clearer and brighter. Gwen entered the room with breakfast, she figured the prince would be much better, as she predicted.

"Ah, Guinevere, I see you've brought me breakfast," The prince said with a bright smile. _'Thank you Gwen, for taking care of me' 'Oh, It's my pleasure sire!'_ that's how the conversation went in the serving girl's head.

"Yes sire," she places it on the table and the prince came to it. He picked up a grape and popped it in his mouth. "So, you really are feeling much better?"

"Yes, great!" Arthur said dazzlingly. "All thanks to you! I feel even more fit than before I got sick," the prince flexed his arms in such a bragging manor that it caused Gwen to laugh. _Oh her laugh is hypnotizing…_but as soon as it started she was in a fit of coughs. The princes eyes widened. _What am I supposed to do…? _In the end the prince awkwardly placed a supposedly comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked as the coughing slowed to a stop. _I hope she doesn't get sick because of me…wow…I can't believe I didn't think of that…_The prince thought as he waited for an answer.

"Oh, yes, I think I'm fine..." Gwen finally managed.

"Are you sure? What if you have what I had?" Gwen placed her hand on her forehead. _Oh this isn't going to work…people can't tell if they have a fever by their own hand…_She thought slightly annoyed. The prince looked at the serving girl. _Hmm…this will be fun…_Before the serving girl could protest the prince brought her in by her waste and pressed his lips to her forehead. The serving girl pushed herself away a little roughly.

"What—what are you doing?" Gwen asked majorly traumatized.

"I was seeing if you had a fever," the prince said with a small smile. _I was right…that was fun. _

"So…do I?" the girl asked after considering it for a while.

"Hmm…I don't know…I don't know what a fever feels like," that made the serving girl laugh again. "What?"

"If I had a fever you would know about it. My head would be extremely warm. Warmer than usual,"

"Oh," the serving girl smiled. The prince smiled. "All the same, I think you should take the day off,"

"But sire…I need to do my duties! I haven't done anything since you got ill!"

"Yes, but the difference is I'll take care of you," the prince said now determined. _I wish she could see her own face…_ "Don't worry _Guinevere_, I'll take care of everything!" The prince said leading her to his bed which made her feel so uncomfortable that it was slightly unreal.

"Uh…that's why I'm nervous," the serving girl muttered to herself.

*Lilac Seasons*

"Sire, I think I'm okay now…the sun's going down I need to get going," The serving girl said getting up and looking at the prince whom she was laying down beside as he droned on about the first time he requested to see the motley crew. Though it was entertaining since Gwen had never seen the motley crew and Arthur explained it in such detail. But she really needed to get home to her father.

"Yes, but at first I would like to check if you have a fever again," the prince said getting up again. He walked over to her and once again caught the serving girl by surprise. He pulled her in and pressed his lips to her forehead. He pulled away. "I don't think I got a really good temperature—,"

"Sire!" the girl giggled. How can someone be so obnoxiously charming is beyond me! "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, yes," the prince laughed. The serving girl headed towards the door but turned back once more.

"Thank you sire for taking care of me, it's something I will keep in my heart at all time," she said sincerely. The prince nodded.

"Don't mention it…it was my pleasure. Feel better,"

"I already am,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews you guys literally make my day! So, this is just a Part 2 to the previous one, It's short, and not as detailed as I would like, but I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chamber Secrets

It was winter, snow covered all of Camelot and it didn't seem like it was going to lighten up any time soon. The lower town was once again losing members due to no barely any heating, at least there was good crops this season. The prince passed by the Lady Morgana's room when he saw the Guinevere setting up a cot. _Now…what is Guinevere doing in the Lady Morgana's room setting up a cot…if there was a guest over that was of noble status, one I would know about it and two the guest would have their own room…_Arthur thought as he stopped. He walks into the open bedchambers to see Morgana sitting at her vanity dresser brushing her hair. She catches the sight of Arthur from the reflection.

"Ah, Arthur, what are you doing here?" Morgana asked curiously still looking at her and Arthur's reflection.

"Um…I would like to speak to your maidservant for a little bit," Arthur said crossing his arms. _It would be too strange to ask what _Guinevere_ was doing sleeping here…I think asking for me to speak to her is a _little_ better…_

"What do you need to speak to Gwen for?"

"I was wondering where she put my brown jacket," Arthur lied smoothly. Morgana seemed to believe it enough. Gwen put a final blanket down before walking over to Arthur; he led them back to his chambers.

"Your jacket should be in your wardrobe—,"

"Guinevere, I don't care about the jacket—,"

"Well than why did you call me?"

"Because I want to know why you're staying with Morgana," Arthur said nonchalantly. Gwen made a small face. _Was that really all? At least he has the fire blazing in his room…all the same I wish I was underneath the covers…_Gwen thought slightly irritated. The castle with its stone walls was freezing. But Gwen's house and the entire lower town were even more so.

"The Lady Morgana offered me a stay in her room, just for a few days," Gwen said. _Why didn't Morgana offer Guinevere to stay in her bed…there's more than enough room…_Arthur thought slightly concerned. _Not that it really matters…at least she can stay somewhere where it's warm…_

"So you're staying here in the castle?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm…well…that's all I need to know…" Arthur said with a final air to his voice. Gwen gave him a look and excused herself. As she walked out the door she sees Sir Leon. Leon is a new knight of Camelot and comes from a noble family of course. He grew up with Gwen, since Gwen's mother was his house maid.

"Good evening Sir Leon,"

"Good evening Gwen," Sir Leon said with a bright smile. Leon's always polite to anyone no matter what their status. Arthur turned.

"Ah, Sir Leon, can I have a word,"

"Yes of course Sire," Leon said walking over to his prince.

"So you know Guinevere," Arthur said mischievously.

"Yes, since we were kids, her mother was our house maid," Leon said. _I wonder what the prince is thinking…_Leon thought.

"Meet me back here in two hours…"

"May I ask why sir?"

"We're going to have a little fun with the girls…"

*Lilac Seasons*

"Why are we doing this again?" Leon whispered as he dragged his sword across the wall outside of the Lady Morgana's room. Arthur was doing the same.

"We're scaring the Lady Morgana and Guinevere,"

"Why Sire,"

"Because then, they'd want to sleep in my room, with us keeping watch and it would be really entertaining," the prince finally explained. Leon stopped and looked at his prince. "What? We're not going to do anything…just talk, sleep, I just know it would bother Guinevere," _Why am I saying all of this…_Arthur wondered. Leon was not only polite, but he was a good listener and did not judge too easily.

"You're right, it would bother Guinevere," Leon agreed. _I think she hates anything that causes people to go out of their way for her…_ "But does that mean I have to stay up all night keeping watch?" He was ready for it. But really didn't want to.

"No, just until they fall asleep," Arthur stopped and listened. He signaled for Leon to follow his lead. Footsteps. "Come on, it's them," Arthur whispered and walked quickly to his room. "You wait around the corner. When they come I'll come and get you,"

"Huh, yes sire," Leon said slightly tired. He walked away. Arthur hurried to his bed and jumped in. A knock at the door, Morgana entered the room and came in.

"Arthur," he waited. "Arthur!" He jolted up and looked around groggily. _Wow…I didn't know I was such a good actor…_

"What is it Morgana?" Arthur asked standing up and walking to the Lady Morgana and Guinevere pretending to be concerned. Gwen looked at Arthur, really looked at him. _He knows something…he wasn't really asleep…all of the candles are on…Morgana doesn't realize it because she's already paranoid by her nightmares…_

"There's weird noises coming from outside of my room…it's—it's frightening…" Morgana said shakily.

"Shall I get Gaius for his remidies—,"

"No…I trouble him too much… I was just wonder if…Gwen and I could…well…stay in your room…"

"Yes, if you're really that scared…you two can have the bed…I'll take the floor. I can get another knight if you want me to…"

"No it's okay," Morgana said climbing into bed, Gwen followed hesitantly. _Hmm…I guess there's no need for Leon anymore…I guess I'll go tell him…_Arthur thought. Arthur walks to the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" Morgana asked from her cozy place in bed. "Just telling the soldiers to be on guard," Arthur leaves the room and runs down the corridor and turns the corner. On the floor was Leon on the ground asleep. _Hmm…wow…I didn't know he was that tired…I feel kind of sad…_Arthur kicks the boot of Leon. He starts.

"What…did I miss my queue?" Leon said sitting up groggily. No, you're no longer needed, go to bed, and don't worry about early training tomorrow," Arthur said. "It's cold…and you seem really tired…so, yeah…"

"Thank you sire," Leon gets up and bows and walks away. Arthur hurries back to the room to see that Morgana is in a deep sleep and to see Gwen sitting up on the bed waiting for Arthur.

"What are you trying to trying to do here Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing Guinevere," Arthur said grabbing extra blankets that a made had left hours ago.

"I don't believe that,"

"Believe whatever you want to believe—," Arthur said setting up his bed and laying down.

"Arthur!" Gwen said getting more comfortable in the princes bed.

"Guinevere!"

"Just tell me!" Arthur sighed.

"I didn't want you…to be sleeping on the floor…and…I thought it would be nice if you got a chance to sleep in a room like mine…"  
>"Oh Arthur…you didn't have to do that!"<p>

"Guinevere, you don't have to do a lot of things and yet you do them. Let me have my one good moment,"

"Trust me Arthur, this is not the only good thing you've done or will do,"

"Thank you Guinevere. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Prince Arty," And with that the prince and the serving girl sleep in peace.


	7. Ring of Lilac Beauty

Gwen walked into her home. It wasn't much, but it was still her home. It was Valentines Day, some holiday that the Italians came up with that spread north. A lot of people enjoyed it, well, the love birds did…Gwen wasn't expecting anything, but…when she walked into her house there were flowers on the table in a very beautiful vase. Gwen rushed over to them. She touched them delicately. They were Lilacs, Gwen's second favorite flower, her first being Lavender. But she loved them all the same since they were her favorite color. Purple.

"Who would do this…" the young serving girl muttered to herself as she fingered the flowers. Just then her father came in with a broad smile. The girl turned at from the noise. "Daddy! Did you do this?" she asked her father. He looked past his beautiful daughter at the arrangement.

"No, I got you these," he said pulling out lavenders. Gwen smiled happily and rushed to her father and gave him a hug. He quickly moved the flowers out of the way.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Guinevere cooed.

"Yes, your welcome honey, but who got you these other flowers?" he asked removing his daughter gently and putting his flowers in the vase next to the lilacs.

"I don't know…it was here when I got home,"

"I must've been somebody important if they were able to get this fancy vase," he looked at is daughter. She resembled her mother so much, the light that was within shined upon everything around her. "Guinevere, what's going on? Is there some boy in your life?"

"Daddy! Of course not," but ask Gwen waved off her father's reasoning a certain blonde prince came to mind. _Stop it Guinevere! It couldn't have been him…how would he even know where I live? And why would he do something so nice for someone like me?_ Gwen thought.

"Well then who gave you these flowers?" her father sad rather loudly but still light hearted.

"Daddy! I don't know, but I'm sure they were just doing it to be nice,"

"That or you're trying to hide the identity of your knight and shinning armor!" _Arthur wouldn't do this…he has things to do! Who am I to think that a prince would take time out of his day to please a serving girl like me!_ Gwen thought.

"Daddy! I don't have a knight in shinning armor, I don't have anyone I'm interested in! I know all of the boy commoners here and none of them would do something like this!" her father smiled. Another year of his daughter all to himself, he didn't want her to grow up too fast like the rest of the girls in the village. Having kids when they're only kids themselves. No, he wanted his Gwen to wait for her one and only true love.

"Well alright, but when you do find that special someone I want to be the first one to know," he said with a spreading smile.

"Of course Daddy," Gwen said with a bright smile. _That'll never happen…_

"I'm sorry I can't stay to talk but I've got to get back to the smithy, but I'll see you for dinner right?"

"Yes of course," the strong happy blacksmith gave his beautiful daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I love you Daddy,"

"I love you too baby girl," he walked out. Gwen turned around to admire her flowers once more when she saw something she didn't see before. A small card underneath the vase. _Thank goodness father didn't see this…_The serving girl thought counting her mini blessings. She picked up the vase and grabbed the card, she placed the vase down again and open the small card.

_To Guinevere, have a wonderful Valentine's day,_

_ Yours Truly_

_ Prince Arty_

Guinevere looked at the card in disbelief. _Oh my god! I didn't get him anything!_ Guinevere looked around her room. She had already spent her monthly wage on food and a really pretty dress that she'd been saving up for, but now she would do anything to have her money back and get Arthur a true gift. As she was looking around she saw something. It was a silver ring that belonged to her mother's father. Her mother would wear it on a chain almost everyday, but Guinevere could never do that…it brought back too many sad memories. _This…he gave me his mother's mirror, it's only fair for me to give him one of my mother's dear possessions…_Gwen thought reasonably.

Arthur had just got done with training. The weather was good enough for people to actually go outside and not be put in shock from the freezing cold weather. Although it wasn't freezing, it was still cold and Arthur was pleased to have the weather cool him off after a long and grueling practice. Arthur entered his chambers and took off his disgusting shirt. He tossed it in a pile where he now kept his dirty clothes. Months ago he would've naturally just put it on the ground somewhere…but nowadays the young prince was more cautious of where he dropped his clothing. As the prince grabbed a new shirt he saw out of the corner of his eye something on his bed. It was a silver ring with a card underneath it. He picked the ring up and studied it. It was beautifully crafted, simple, yet elegant. Something that the prince valued. He put it on his thumb and flipped open the small card.

_Thank you for the flowers, and for your mothers mirror, this belonged to my mother's father and it meant everything to her, cherish it well. Happy Valentine's Day_

_ Yours Truly_

_ Guinevere_

Arthur closed the card pleased. _So…she got my flowers. That's good._ He studied the ring a little more. He would wear it with pride. The wind blew in a gust of air, that smelt of lilac, and once again, he was reminded of his Guinevere.


	8. Her Mirror His Sorrow

Spring had finally arrived at Camelot and everyone was pleased. The winter was a harsh one and quite frankly the whole kingdom was sick of the cold and was very pleased when the first sweep of flowers began to bloom. It became warm quite quickly with a light breeze floating through the kingdom here and there.

_Ah…these are perfect training conditions…._Arthur thought as he walked onto the training grounds. Don't get the wrong idea, Arthur liked to think that he can and will practice in any condition, but…spring was his favorite.

"Sire if you don't mind me saying so, I must say that this is not your best day," Leon said helping Arthur up after a particularly rough practice. Arthur gave his loyal knight a downright Pendragon stare. Which is one of the worst stares you can receive. It burns a whole in your soul…as a particular servant will know in the not so distant future. Leon backed away and started to help to put the equipment away as Arthur walked away.

_God…that was slightly embarrassing…I couldn't focus at all! She just kept popping up in my mind…I don't know what's even happening between us! All we do is talk…nothing more…we talk to each other…smile…listen. That's it. She's just an amazing friend…so why can't I get her out of my head?_ Arthur thought slightly frustrated as he walked up the stairs to enter the castle. A page boy came running to him.

"Sire, your father would like to see you in the thrown room. It's urgent," the boy said in a rush. Arthur's eyebrow raised confused. _Now what did I do wrong?_ Arthur walked quickly to the thrown room to find his father pacing slightly and—_what's Gwen doing here…one the floor with guards by her. _

"Father what's going on? Why is Guinevere on the floor?" Arthur asked irritated and concerned.

"So you know the girl," The king said trying hard to keep his voice calm.

"Um, she's been Morgana's handmaid for almost a year, so yes I know her," Arthur said as if it's obvious. Uther turned to his son with a _Pendragon look_. His son quickly backed down a little.

"I ordered a random search—,"

"Since when are we doing random searches?"

"Arthur! The war against magic is never over!"

"Yes I know father but it's been a good year—," the king cut his son off with his hand.

"While some of the soldiers were searching this handmaiden's home, we found this," Uther said pulling his late wife's mirror from his belt. Arthur eyes widened a little. _This is only going to get a lot worse…_ "This…maid…said that you gave it to her…But as we both know stealing from any noble or stealing in general…will result in death…" Arthur's heart quickened. _Why didn't I think this through? I just gave her my mother's mirror so rashly…I didn't think about the consequences…of course it would look weird a simple maid with an exquisite mirror._

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yes—,"

"So…what you're saying is…you gave this…_maid_…your mother's—my late wife's—mirror? The one I gave her for her birthday…the birthday she had after we found out that she was going to bare a child…" Uther said walking up to his son trying hard not to strike him down.

"No," Arthur said thinking on his feet. "I gave it to her to clean. I'm sure Guin—the maid, couldn't get the whole story out because she was scared to death. Being threatened with your life does that to people," Uther raised his hand to hit his son. He thought better of it, besides, Arthur didn't flinch. He was beyond the point of being stroke by his father. Now he just gets sent to the dungeons. "Is that all you wanted to speak to me with?"

"I will be keeping this…from now on—,"

"Father it was just being cleaned, she noticed how dirty it was, and offered to clean it. Please, I would like it back—,"

"So you can keep it in your closet? No. I will keep it. It was a mistake for giving it to you in the first place," The king said motioning to the guards to let the girl go. "Leave, all of you," the room cleared leaving the king alone, with her mirror and his sorrow.


	9. Her Mirror His Sorrow Pt 2

**A/N:** Please don't kill me after this! There will be more! It's really sad and depressing but it's not over! PLEASE! JUST DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

><p>As everyone left the thrown room Arthur quickly grabbed Gwen secretly and brought her to an abandoned corridor. Gwen followed without objection mostly due to shock. She wasn't doing anything…nothing at all…she was just in her room singing quietly to herself while cleaning up a bit. <em>Well Guinevere, what did you expect? You've been dancing with trouble for almost a year now…something's got to change…<em>The serving girl thought sadly. Arthur looked at the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked facing her. She only looked at the ground. He grabbed her chin gently so he could look at her and she could look at him. "Guinevere,"

"I—I…Arthur I think this was a mistake,"

"What was a mistake?" Arthur asked quickly and confused.

"Whatever it is we're doing here!" The serving girl said rather loudly. Arthur made a face and crossed his arms.

"Guinevere…we're just friends,"

"I know Arthur…but…you can deny that what we have is special, even if it is a 'friendship'. Besides, it's dangerous to be friends with your servant…a maid at that…"

"Nonsense! I see nobles being friendly with their servants all the time!" Gwen gave the prince a look. "Alright, I've seen Leon, and a few others…"

"And were their servants male or female?"

"Guinevere, that's not fair—,"

"Arthur…the world isn't fair…"

"Guinevere we see each other everyday—,"

"And we'll be friendly, well smile, maybe wave…but…there's really nothing more that we should do…" Arthur looked at the woman he once thought was his friend, his ally in the war against the world, his savior. But now…he can't even look at her without hurting…

"I—I have to go Guinevere—,"

"Call me Gwen," this time the prince did look at Guinevere—Gwen. His heart hurt. He didn't know why.

"Goodbye Gwen,"

"Goodbye Arthur," the prince walked away from the serving girl, the one he thought that he would be with for the rest of time, the one that he thought would make him smile, laugh, maybe even cry.

His sorrow at that moment, could only match his fathers.

* * *

><p>The serving girl entered her home for the first time since she was accused of thievery. She was pleased to be home, her day was terrible, and though Gwen thought herself of a strong young woman, she really, really needed to cry. And she didn't want to admit the reason why. As she plopped on her belly onto her bed she felt a hard cool object underneath her. She sat up and picked—<em>is this Arthur's mother's mirror? How…How did he get this back?<em> She picked up a note that was underneath it. She opened it only to see Arthur's hurried handwriting.

A smile on your face is all that I want to see, so look at your reflection and smile, and I will feel the warmth, of your smiling reflection.

The note had no name, but it didn't need one. There's only one person in the entire world that would giver her such a treasure. Though the treasure didn't make her squeal, or laugh, or smile. It made her sob. And the maid sobbed uncontrollably until she was lulled to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Am I dead yet?


	10. Serving Foolish Love

"Merlin, why can't you do anything right?" Arthur yelled at his new servant as they marched out to the fields. The boy Merlin had only become the prince's servant two weeks ago. Give or take a few days. So far the boy has saved the princes life twice, so though he was terrible at his job, he earned the smallest amount of respect in Arthur's eyes. Though he would never admit that.

To anyone.

"Sorry sire. I know I should really work on walking as if my ass is on fire," the servant muttered thinking that the prince couldn't hear. _When is this _id_iot going to understand…I hear everything…_Arthur thought as he turned around causing the servant to bump into him.

"I'm Sorry Merlin do you want to repeat that? I couldn't quite hear," Arthur said looking at the servant. Merlin looked the prince up and down wondering how upset he was.

"Oh, it was nothing sire. Nothing that you should worry about," Arthur smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Good. Now, I think you should suit up! We've got a lot of training to get to," Arthur said. _This should teach him…_Poor prince didn't realize that Merlin would never be taught to 'follow the rules' and that's exactly what the prince needed in his life.

Gwen was walking through the courtyard when she saw Merlin and Arthur training. Well, Arthur using Merlin as a training dummy. Gwen paused to watch. _Poor Merlin…he couldn't beat Arthur even if he had magic…_The silly girl thought. If only she knew.

Arthur had knocked Merlin down, for the fourth time. Or maybe it was the fifth. Who knew? Arthur had noticed Guinevere—Gwen, a long time ago. _What is she doing here?_ Arthur thought as he helped Merlin up. Well, pulled Merlin up. _Of course Arthur, she's here to watch you!_ He did a great spin move and knocked Merlin down.

Hard.

"Merlin!" Gwen rushed over to Merlin and knelt down and took off his helmet. _Wait, what? Why'd she rush to Merlin? _Arthur thought. _No…don't tell me…they're friends!_

"Oh, Gwen…why is there four of you?" Merlin asked sitting up and looking at Gwen. Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwen smiled and helped Merlin up. I sigh and walk over to the two.

"Merlin are you alright? You got hit pretty hard," Gwen wondered. Arthur tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Merlin said. _Think fast Arthur…you need to look good...you already knocked Merlin off his feet in front of her…not that he didn't deserve it…_Arthur thought.

"Merlin, you don't need to lie. If you're hurt you can take the rest of the day off," Arthur said crossing his arms around his chest.

"But, sire I'm fine—,"

"Merlin, there's no need to look like a hero, I'm sure you're hurting on the inside," Arthur cut Merlin off.

"Sire—,"

"Merlin. Just…take the day off," Merlin thought about what he was being offered. And he decided to take it.

"Whatever you say sire," Merlin said with a bow. He turned and walked away towards one of his favorite places in Camelot…the tavern…

"That was nice of you," Gwen said. Arthur turned to look at her, he missed her, and they didn't even talk anymore. They barely even looked at each other anymore!

"No, it's fine, even though he's terrible at working, he does work hard," Arthur said. After he said it, he realized it was true.

"Still…you didn't have to do that," the serving girl said. He sighed, he wanted to be comfortable with her again…but it was hard. Honestly he wanted them to start all over and just…not feel this weird emptiness anymore. But…at the same time, he didn't know what to do about Guinevere—Gwen. _Maybe I should forget about her all together…_Arthur thought.

"I'm only doing what a good person would do…" Arthur said. "Um…I think I should go…I have a meeting with my father in a few minutes," he turned away from the serving girl. They both knew that there was no meeting.


	11. What Spring Brings

**A/N: Okay, this is pretty short (sorry) and it's pretty sad. I wasn't planning on it to be so sad but...it kind of just happened like that. It goes with S1Ep3 if you're wondering why it seems familiar.**

**Probably should've said this chapters ago...I just didn't want to admit it...but I don't own Merlin...or Arthur...or anyone in the lovely Merlin world...it's a shame isn't it?**

* * *

><p>It was still spring, and Arthur wasn't too happy. Of course once upon a time he loved it, but not all 'Once Upon a Time's' have 'Happy endings'. He finally got to Gaius's room for his 'missing' servant. He rapped the door hard "Merlin!" Arthur shouted loudly. <em>I don't understand how hard it is to get to work…especially when your work is in the same place as your own home!<em> Arthur thought as he waited impatiently. His bumbling servant opened it quickly blocking his view from inside.

"I'm on my way…sorry I'm late," the prince rolled his eyes. _Gaius can't possibly be working him so hard that he's late everyday can he? _

"Don't worry Merlin…I'm getting used to it," the prince said slightly warily. He looked down absentmindedly to see…are those flowers? In his _neckerchief_? Lilac…the prince lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh…uh…Gwen gave it to me," _What…why…Merlin? I mean…what? I thought they were just friends…why…why did she give him flowers…and out of all of the places to place it…his neckerchief! _

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now," the prince finally managed. He turned before Merlin could even close the door. _This is unbelievable…it must have just been Gwen's kind heart…I mean, she always does kind things like this…that's just who she is. She couldn't have meant something by it. I mean it's Merlin! Going from me to Merlin should be a crime…hmm…that wouldn't be a bad law to pass…not that Gwen and I were anything…anything but best friends. Right? _

Arthur walked through the corridors absentmindedly. He had a meeting that he really didn't want to attend…there are times when the prince would do anything to not be a prince…sure he loved the privilege and the luxury…but the responsibility was extremely unbearable especially when he had to pretend like nothing was wrong. Arthur chuckled cynically. He had just imagined him talking to his father about Guinevere—Gwen. The thought of it was so ridiculous it was comical!

As if he could ever do that. _I can only imagine what he would say…actually I can't…all I know is that his face would be as red as a tomato…_Arthur thought darkly. The king and the prince didn't necessarily talk unless it had something to do with some kind of sport or game, the future of Camelot and…well…anything that had to do about Camelot actually. Nothing to do with feelings…or things that came remarkably close to feelings, like memories and things of that nature. Arthur knew practically nothing about his mother. He knew that she was beautiful…the fairest of the land…apparently she loved to laugh… _Geoffrey said a long time ago when I had asked about my mother and her family…that I had her laugh…and that like her, I laughed all the time…I haven't done too much laughing lately to be frank…_ Arthur thought. _He had also said that she loved the spring…ironic that she died in the spring…he also said that she loved me…and the last words she said was 'I love you' to me…ironic how she died because of me…the worlds much too full of irony…_

It was melancholy days like this when Arthur thought about his mother a lot. He wondered if he'd be a different and better man if he knew her, if his father would be happier, if he'd have siblings…he'd always liked the idea of siblings…he'd be the oldest so he'd still get the throne but he would've had someone to play with as a kid instead of just running around the castle like a little maniac. Maybe Camelot would be a much happier place. _If my mother was still around…_

If.

The small word was dangerous. If led to a world of pain and heartache. Not that Arthur didn't know of heartache already. No, no. Arthur knew all about heartache. He knew about many things. One thing he knew best…was that spring was now his least favorite season of all.


	12. Wishing on the Moon

**A/N: Alright, this story is well deserved after the chapter 11 fiasco. Thank you for sticking with me and it was seriously flattering how everyone was annoyed and concerned about not having chapter 11. It made my story seem needed. Thank you for making me story feel needed. Any-who, here's chapter 12 and this is influenced by Bruno Mars's Talking To the Moon, you should check it out. I love that song. It's so awesome and pretty sad so...yeah. Read and Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>19 years…one short of 20, one more than 18. A small unimpressive number with no value. I don't have a husband, or kids. I have no legacy…none at all. I'm going to be forgotten…I have done nothing to be remembered. What have I done? Been a maid, worked for a seamstress and took care of my father. Oh father…how's he going to go on…Mother's gone…Elyan left…I was all he had and here I am in a jail cell sentenced to death for a crime I didn't commit.<em> Gwen stood and looked out of the small window leading outside. She looked up at the moon. It was all alone on a starless night. Like Gwen.

"You and I…we're one in the same," Gwen said to the silver orb hanging in the sky. She sighed. _All alone…no one here. I wonder what he's doing…no. Gwen. You're not supposed to think about him…he…I mean…maybe he really did think I was a witch…no. He couldn't have thought that! I mean we…we were best friends…I know he has his duties. You know what…Gwen. You can't be mad at him. You said there was nothing going on. So…you can't be angry. Not at all. He's a good man…a good man who has, and will make a lot of mistakes. I just wish I could be there to watch him grow from them…_ "Is…is he looking at them too?" she muttered to herself.

_At least he has my grandfathers ring…if…he could just…leave that to his son…then maybe that one piece of me could be past on for generations. That would mean everything to me. To just have something of me…to be remembered for ever. To have people in the very distant future and know me, not just a simple maidservant, but a person. A real person! _"I know…it's customary to wish on a star…but since there aren't any in the sky…then…I'll wish on the moon," Gwen said looking up grasping the bars of the cell window desperately. "Moon…big beautiful moon…please…please…let me live! I want to live and love life! I haven't done much with my life…I want to get married…and have kids! I want love, and legacy!" the poor serving girl pleaded to the moon. The girl didn't know what to expect…but all she got was cold, stone, silence. It was mortifying. She turned and slid down to the floor.

"Maybe the afterlife will be better, maybe it will be paradise…with everything I could ever hope for…" Guinevere said to herself. Well of course she said it to herself being that there was no one here that she could possibly be talking to. Except the guards who were just as the moon. "I hope all the ones I love a pleasant long life…Merlin…Father…Elyan…even Arthur. Especially Arthur," Gwen stood back up and looked out the window once more.

"Moon, if you can just grant me another wish…I wish that Arthur will know, just…know, that I forgive him. I know the difficulty he has in doing what's right and following orders. But…know…that every moment I spent with him…were the best moments…in my life," As Gwen finished a big cloud covered the still moon. Leaving her all alone.


	13. Saving Lives

**A/N: Hello people of planet earth...or Mars...Maybe Jupiter or Venus...I don't descriminate. Here's chapter 13! And guess who arrives? It's starts with L and ends with Ancelot! That's right Ladies and Gentleman our loveable, heart stealing, toothachingly sweet-soon to be- knight is here. It's rather short (All of them seem to be short nowadays) but I hope you enjoy. I was hoping to put some jealousy in there but Lance, Gwen and Arthur don't really all have a scene in Season1Episode5 do they? If they do message me or say something in review...speaking of Review please. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into Gwen's house with Lancelot by his side. Gwen smiled warmly of course. It is Guinevere after all. Gwen looked at Merlin's friend. He was very attractive, with kind eyes and a bright smile. Gwen's smile grew. Gwen starts to measure Lancelot for his armor. She can't help but feel a little tingly and awkward as she measures.<p>

"Thi…this is very nice of you uh…"

"Gwen,"

"Gwen,"

"Short for Guinevere,"

"Ah, thank you Guinevere," Lancelot said looking at Guinevere with a sheepish smile. Guinevere smiled back, but her mind was thinking of another voice who would call her the same thing.

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone wouldn't you Merlin? Sorry can you raise your arm? Thanks. It's great that Merlin got you this chance, we need men like you," Guinevere said without thinking.

"You do?"

"Well…not like…personally…I meant Camelot in general…not just Arthur and his kind. But ordinary people like you and me," Guinevere said realizing how her last statement might get mistranslated. _I wonder…how is Arthur going along with this…I mean…would he really let a man who's not of noble blood become a knight? I mean...Camelot really does need knights…so maybe he's looking past blood and looking at character…_

"Well I'm not a knight yet. My Lady,"

"And I'm not a lady,"

"Sorry my—,"

"Ok we're um…I should have these ready in no time. It was nice to meet Lancelot," for some reason as Gwen said his name her stomach filled with butterflies. It was a strange feeling. But…she liked it. Gwen held out her hand to shake his, but he grabbed it bent down and kissed it. Gwen's cheeked burned as he let go and left with Merlin.

_He was so kind! So nice, and respectful…I'm sure he'll become a great knight. He seems noble enough despite his blood. I really hope he makes it. I actually, I don't have to hope. I know he'll make it. Just looking at him you can see the passion he has for people. I'm sure he'll do anything to save somebody's life. I'm positive. He'll be an absolutely lovely knight…_Gwen walked over to her bed and sat down taking a small break before she had to get to work again. _I wonder how Arthur sees Lancelot…not that it really matters…I'm sure he sees all of the same possibilities I see in Lancelot. He has to…I hope he's not too hard on Lancelot…but then again…If Arthur's really hard on Lancelot than that can mean that he sees something good in him! Right? Either way, I think Arthur and Lancelot would be a good team. All three of them actually. Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot. Though Arthur won't admit it, we all know how much he cares for Merlin. He proved that when he saved his life…_

_Yes, I can see it now. Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot. Saving peoples lives…_


	14. Smile

**A/N: OMG! I'm so excited! If my calculations are correct...and if you all review...then Lilac Seasons should reach fifty reviews *Faints a little* I'm so happy! I just want to say thank you to all of the reviewer who review every chapter or every other chapter. I also want to say thank you for all of you who just read the story! Hugs all around! You all make my day brighter and I can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter. **

**Next step...100 views!**

******If we can do 50 we can do 100**

**Thank you! **

**REVIEW!...****and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gwen walked through the corridor absentmindedly. She was thinking about…Lancelot. She was definitely not paying attention where she was going. She had a laundry basket on her hip and was looking out the window. Next thing the poor serving girl knew she was walking into something hard and was on the ground. She scrambled up quickly and gathered the laundry that was now strewn on the ground.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" she said finally looking up at the figure. "Oh, sire." Guinevere said seeing that it was Prince Arthur. She smiled an embarrassed smile. Arthur looked down at the young serving girl with a—for lack of a better word—totally 'Arthur look'.

"Guinevere," he said. She finally picked up everything and now had the basket back on her hook and was looking at Arthur face to face.

"Hello sire…how are you?" Gwen asked trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Well…considering we lost a descent knight," Gwen looked down having to just have been thinking about said knight—almost knight.

"Lancelot was a good knight," Gwen contributed.

"You knew him?"

"Well…a little. I prepared his clothes,"

"Right…did you know that he was posing as a knight?"

"No, I didn't…though I wish he didn't have to," Gwen said without thinking. "Why should it matter what background you come from? It shouldn't affect how well you hold a sword and your since of honor," Gwen stated fire behind her words. The kingdom was willing to put the common men on front line and have them die for the kingdom but not willing to make them knights. It was absolutely ridiculous!

"Yes well…it's tradition…not that I agree with it. I was willing to stand up for him. So that he could become a knight. Hell, I did stand up for him. He was a knight in body and soul," Gwen looked at Arthur her eyes soften and Arthur can't help but smile a little.

"I'm glad. You could see how much respect he had for you," Gwen said touching the prince's arms lightly.

"Yes, well, I respected him as well. He was a good man,"

"And so are you Arthur. You're a very good man," Gwen said with a bright smile. "Well, I have to go now. Goodbye Arthur," Gwen walked away and down the corridor.

"Goodbye…Guinevere…" Arthur muttered quietly. He continued walking towards his chambers. As he walked he looked out the window. A summer wind blew through the window which ruffled his hair slightly. He didn't mind. Now that spring was history summer was his passion. Warm, bright, happy. He needed a little happy in his life. He entered his chambers to find his serving boy sitting in his chair. He rolled his eyes at the boy popped up.

"Sorry sire,"

"No harm done Merlin. I'm starting to realize you have no boundaries," Arthur said slightly warily. His periodic happiness disappeared as soon as it came. Summer was honestly just as bad as spring. There was just as many couples. Not to mention weddings. It was painful to watch. But…Arthur didn't want to just be married off. Of course he would if he was demanded to…but he wanted Camelot to have a queen that they could trust. A native to the land. _But…that's not going to happen,_ Arthur thought bitterly. _I've met every noble woman in the land and they're all…tiresome. They all have the same interests…themselves! I need a queen that can love their land and people as much as they love themselves. People can call me pigheaded all they want…not that I won't challenge them for it…as long as they know that I am just as conceited for my country as I am for myself…I hope one day I can be conceited for my wife. To be able to brag about her far and wide! To love her…to write her name in these very castle walls! I want to love my wife as much as my father loved my mother! _And for some reason beyond the Prince's knowledge. He thought of the serving girl. The one he spent so much time with that he learned most of her facial expressions.

"Sire, is something on your mind? You know you can talk to me about anything," Merlin said. Arthur popped out of his daze.

"Uh…no just uh…thinking,"

"Well…you should probably stop. It seems to be hurting you," Arthur quickly threw his pillow at his servant. He looked down at his white sheet to see the ring Guinevere gave him. He took it off weeks ago unable to look at it anymore. The prince looked at it long and hard, picked it up and placed it on his thumb. He smiled.


	15. Pool of Eden

**A/N: He low! We are officially past 50 reviews people! congrats! So, I didn't tell you guy's but I'm going to write a poem for the fiftieth reviewer! Yay! Sorry if you feel put on the spot that's so not my intention I just want you to get recognized.**

**So here it is Larasmith**

**L- Lovely**

**A-Awesome**

**R-Regal**

**A-Amazing**

**S-Superawesomemagafoxyhot (Check out A Harry Potter Musical on YouTube if you don't get it)**

**M-Magnificent**

**I-Intelligent**

**T-Talented**

**H-Honorable! **

**Yeah! This one is actually a decent length! Yay me! So here it is. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of summer. And it was definitely hot. So hot that most people stayed inside, they came out got their work done, and then went back in as quickly as possible. This is why Arthur was in his secret lake. Alright it's not necessarily secret, Merlin knows where it is, and anyone could find it if they just looked. It was surrounded by kids and you have to find a certain path to get to it without being torn to shreds by wild life.<p>

Arthur went underwater to refresh his face. The cool water was so refreshing it brought a smile on his face even under water. He emerged once again and floated on his back. He swam around happily. Merlin was here keeping him company, but then they got hungry and Arthur demanded him to get food.

A twig snapped. Arthur sat up and treaded water. _Oh…it must be Merlin…I hope he brought chicken…_ "Merlin, hurry up I'm starved!" Arthur says as he lies back on his back. No one answers. "Merlin?" he looks up again to see— "Guinevere!" She was in her under dress and was about to get in the water when she noticed Arthur.

_Oh no…_they both thought in unison.

"Arthur! I'm so sorry…I didn't think that you'd be here! I'll go if you want me to!" The poor girl said frantically getting her dress and shoes. Arthur swam over to her then stood in the shallow water.

"No, Guinevere, it's okay. It's a free lake," Arthur said reassuringly. Guinevere stopped and looked at the prince. He had no shirt on, just some dingy trousers that he rarely wore. On a normal basis Guinevere would've jetted out of there…but it was just _so_ _hot_! "Guinevere, I'm not going to bite! Unfortunately I can't say the same about the fishes…" Arthur said with a bright smile. Arthur was feeling casual that day, maybe even bored. This is why he decided to go to the lake, well, besides the extreme heat. But not that he saw Guinevere he was happy. He rarely goes swimming and if he does it's always by himself. In fact Merlin's the only person other than Morgana that he's gone swimming with.

"Well…if you insist—,"

"And I do,"

"Then…well…it is a rather large lake," Gwen said putting her dress and shoes down.

"And it's such a hot day," Arthur says teasing her now. He walked backwards into deeper waters as Gwen gingerly got in. Her face automatically relaxed.

"Oh yes, so very hot," she said as she walked further in lied on her stomach and pushed off. She goes under water and comes back out completely soaked and smiling.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Arthur asks looking at her with a wide smile. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, very good. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" she said lying on her back and swimming circles around Arthur who just treaded water. It had be hot all week, and Gaius predicted that it would be hot for the remainder of the summer, it take a few dips of course, but nothing close to manageable heat. "It so peaceful here," Maybe it was the heat…actually…the heat is the only logical reason…but Gwen was so relaxed, she didn't think twice about the words that she said. She just talked. And between you and I, she loved it!

"It is…that's why I like coming out here…I can just think," Arthur said lying on his back as well. Gwen had stopped swimming and was close to the prince on her back as well.

"Yes…well…for me. I don't think here. I think too much when I'm at home surrounded by people…but here…it all goes quiet. I love it…" Gwen said thoughtfully looking up at the beautiful blue sky.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes, I found this place when I was ten…maybe eleven…it was the middle of the day and the woman I was working for at the time gave me the day off because it was so hot. And I didn't want to stay with my dad, despite the heat he was still working…he's such a hard worker…but anyways…I started walking, just walking, and soon I found this place. And it stuck,"  
>"Oh, wow," Arthur said thoughtfully.<p>

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked mistaking his thoughtfulness for sadness.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I just thought this whole time that this was my place. I thought I was the first one to really come here often. But I guess I was wrong. I found this place when I was maybe thirteen…I was mad at my father, so I got on a horse and ran away. I was planning on coming back…just after I gave him a minor heart attack…but then I found this place and it well…stuck." Arthur said looking at Guinevere as he copied her. She matched his smile.

"Yes…well…it can be our place. I have no problem with sharing," Gwen said pleasantly.

"Alright, then. If we're going to share quite a beautiful place, first thing's first. It needs a beautiful name!" Arthur said sitting up and treading water. Gwen followed his lead.

"And what do you have in mind your majesty?"

"Majesty?"

"Well you're the king of this place are you not?"

"Only if you're the queen," Arthur said looking Gwen in her beautiful brown eyes. Gwen smiled and blushed.

"Of course,"

"Well…your royal highness, how about Arthtopia!"  
>"Oh Arthur! Please!" Gwen said rolling her eyes. Arthur laughed.<p>

"What I like it?" Gwen gave him a look. "Oh alright! How about…our Pool of Eden," Arthur suggested serious now. A thoughtful look crawled onto Gwen's face and it soon broke into a pleased smile.

"It's lovely,"

"Really?"  
>"Yes…this is out Pool of Eden,"<p>

Merlin walked through the woods with two plates filled with food. It took him a while to find the right pass and it was so hard to walk in this unbearable heat. He was already drenched in his own sweat and couldn't wait to jump into that water! _Yes! I found it! Took long enough but_—Merlin cut off at the sight of Arthur and Gwen swimming, talking and laughing together. He smiled, turned and left the two to have their moment in the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. I liked writing this one because Gwen didn't think before she talked and so she was so much open. I just think she's so uptight all of the time. Any who. Review please!**


	16. Voice of an Angel

**A/N: This one totally came out of the blue! I was just writing a personal story and BAM! I had a great idea for Lilac Seasons. So...please, enjoy! I have no idea if this information is correct or not...actually it's most likely false! But I don't care cause this was fun to write! **

**So...review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Guinevere was walking through the corridor when she passed Arthur's room. It was late at night and Gwen was sure Merlin was already off of work. Some noise came from Arthur's chamber's that made Gwen stop. She waited to hear the beautiful sound again.<p>

Arthur was singing…Gwen couldn't believe her ears! He was actually good as well! He was such a beautiful tenor, Gwen couldn't make herself leave…it wasn't the fact that he had a good voice; no, it was because…well…it was Arthur for goodness sake! He wasn't even singing anything with words! Just dabbling with his voice!

"Guinevere what are you doing?" Merlin asked causing Gwen to jump two inches. She grasped her chest and looked at Merlin with wide eyes. "Did I scare you?"

"Uh…just a little startled that's all…" Gwen said slowing her breathing slightly.

"What are you doing?" Gwen puts her finger to her lips.

"Shhh…listen! Arthur's singing!" Merlin's eyes bug out and his lips close. Arthur kept singing without a hitch. Merlin looked at Gwen wide eyed.

"He's not bad!" Merlin said pleased.

"I know! That's why I was so shock—," Gwen cut herself off realizing that the sweet noise had stopped.

"Do you think he heard us?" Merlin whispered.

"Heard who? The two loud mouth servants?" Arthur asked walking into the corridor to look at his nosy servants. He roughly pushes Merlin into his room and gently leads Gwen in. "Sit down," the two servants do as he says knowing that the information they know is dangerous…and Arthur would do _anything_ to have that information stay a _secret_. "So…you heard me sing…"

"Well…not _really_, we were just walking by and…Gwen dropped something! And—," Merlin tried and failed.

"Merlin…just stop right there you're a _terrible_ liar!" Arthur said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Guinevere…not only can you _not_ lie, you can't even _attempt_ at lying! So…were you or were you not listening in?"

"Why…why do I have to say it if you already know the answer?" Gwen asked trying really hard not to cave.

"Because I want to hear you say it," Arthur said bending down and looking at the two servants. "Gwen…what. Did. You. Hear?"

"Gwen don't do it! Don't cave! He has no proof!" Merlin whispered frantic.

"Gwen…please?" Arthur gave his best puppy dog look. _Oh…why is he just so…Arthur? _"Guinevere—,"

"Alright! We heard you sing!" Gwen said unable to take his constant stare! Is this how Camelot got information out of people? _Well…it would work for the girls…probably some guys too…_ "I don't understand why you have to be so ashamed? You sound beautiful!"

"Guinevere knights don't sing!" Arthur said standing up and turning away from the two servants.

"I'm sure that's not true! There has to be at _least_ one other knight out of the fifty or so knights that you have that can sing!" Gwen said standing up as well.

"I highly doubt that," he turned back on the young queen and sorcerer. "You both can not say a word of this. Do you understand?" Merlin and Gwen said nothing. Merlin was thinking of all of the ways of how he could use this against the prince. Get a few days off, maybe get a pass on not cleaning the stables for a few weeks…the possibilities were endless! Gwen however, was just thinking about Arthur's voice. How she'd love for him to sing all of the time. To her even…_that would be lovely…_Gwen thought.

"I _said_ do you understand?" Arthur asked louder now. The servants both sighed.

"Fine," they muttered.

"Good…now, you're both dismissed…if I hear a word out of any of you I won't hesitate in putting you in the stocks…especially _you_ Merlin!" Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door with Guinevere at his side. The two servants left and Gwen closed the door on her way out. Arthur took off his shirt and looked out the window.

_Of course I would never put Gwen in the stocks…but I had to keep her quiet somehow…but then again I know she won't say anything. It would be Merlin between the two who would decide to say something. I'm sure she knows I wouldn't do that_…Arthur thought as he climbed into bed.

Gwen walked outside and into the lower town to her home. She walked quickly and quietly to not draw attention to herself from the men coming out of the pub. She got to her house quickly, she entered and took off her cloak and went to her bed. She slipped off her shoes and lied down.

_His voice was so beautiful…how could he be even a little bit insecure about that? If only he could hear himself clearly…he doesn't have to go and entertain large crowds! But he should know that he doesn't _have_ to keep it a secret _either_. What's so _wrong_ with a knight that can _sing_ anyways? It's not like it makes them _unmanly_! Besides…I don't think that Arthur could be any less manly even if he put on a _dress_!_ Gwen thought frantically. She just couldn't get over the sound of Arthur's voice. The fact that it was _Arthur's_ voice! _And if he can remain that _manly_ then he can sing…sing with a voice of an angel…_

It was late. All of Camelot was in their rooms asleep. While a voice of an angel…was singing…quietly…to himself…hoping…praying, that she could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to read the next chapter it's chapter 23. I kind of had a mishap...so yeah. To My Avail is now chapter 23...my bad...**

**All the other chapters are the same thought.**


	17. Laughing Wildly

**A/N: Okie Dokie here's chapter 18, it's after season1ep10. Hmm...I really don't have much to say except...**

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was late fall early winter and the four friends had just finished with helping Merlin's home village. The peace that the four had was unlike any other. Gwen couldn't help but hope for this to last forever, the four of them being best friends. They were in all honesty, the four beauties in Camelot.<p>

They were each going to shape Camelot in unknown ways.

"That was a good thing you did Arthur," Gwen muttered as they rode their horses towards Camelot.

"It wasn't a choice…I know that Merlin would do the same for me," Arthur said trying to act nonchalantly but Gwen knew how…abnormal it was for Arthur to admit his friendship with Merlin. "Don't tell him I said that though,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Gwen laughs. "I just feel terrible about him losing his friend…they seemed so close," Gwen added somberly.

"It was probably for the best…he was a wizard," Arthur said looking straight ahead. His words hurt his own ears.

"You don't mean that Arthur. I know you don't," Gwen said looking to the side of his face. "I…I know it's hard to go against what your father says…and what you've been taught since you were born…but Will was a good mane, even if he was a sorcerer."

"What are you saying Guinevere?"

"That…maybe some—not all—but some sorcerers…maybe they're born with it…or maybe they use it for good. Just the way all of us have a choice to be good or evil. And maybe the ones who are born with magic…they don't have a choice but use it. Like you don't have a choice to have gold hair and blue eyes," Gwen said thoughtfully.

"Gwen—,"

"I'm so sorry if I spoke out of line!" Gwen says to Arthur quickly.

"Gwen—,"

"I won't do it again, I know my opinion doesn't—,"

"Guinevere! You're alright," Arthur says rather loudly. Morgana and Merlin look over at the two curiously. Arthur just looks away from them and looks back at Gwen. Dismissing their curious stares. "Your opinion always matters. And…these things…honestly, I've already thought about them. Over and over again. It's just…I try not to. I try not to think about things like this…because I know I'll go against orders…and I can't do that not now. Not to mention I'd look like a hypocrite…do you know how many sorcerers I've killed? Women, children…the sick and wounded…" Gwen looks at Arthur with intense eyes.

"No one would think that you're a hypocrite Arthur. They'd think of you as a change man. As a man who saw people…characters, not…witches or wizards. They'd be even more proud of you than they already are," Gwen confides reaching over and touching his arm slightly. He smiles at her.

"All the same…I can't go against my father about sorcery…he feels too passionately about it." Arthur said. He chuckled cynically. "Actually, I think he'd disown me. Actually, I know it. That or I've gone mad," Arthur laughed again and Gwen smiles.

"Don't, that's a terrible thing to say," Gwen said despite her smile.

"You know it's true. I'd have to leave the city! Stay in the forest! Become a wild man!" Arthur said loudly with a great smile. It was so terrible, but so true which was the humor of the situation.

"I don't think you'd last too well as a wild man," Gwen joked.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked a smile still on his face but a curious look in his eye as he watched Gwen.

"Because, you wouldn't have me," Gwen said as if it's obvious, then she realized what she said and the smile that was on Arthur's face. "Or Merlin. No servants for the wild man,"

"What?" Merlin asked, the ears weren't attached to his head weren't just for getting girls.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur asks warily but still in a good mood.

"Gwen said my name,"

"Are we not aloud to say your name?"

"Gwen, can you please tell me what you were saying?" Merlin asked turning his attention to his good friend.

"Oh, just talking about how wild men don't need servants," Gwen said with a smile. The look on Merlin's face was good enough and Arthur and Gwen were in tears of laughter.

The way it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? You better! **

**Please review! Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie. **

**Actually...I really won't. I'm sorry for lying...but you should really review anyways. Please!**


	18. So Be It

**A/N: OK this is in Gwen's POV entirely so there's no italics. It's based off of Season1episode12. It's a downer, but I hope you enjoy. Happy early Easter! **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I'm alone. All alone. There was one person in my life who hadn't abandoned me. One. And he's gone. Taken by the king. By his men. My father would fight for that king with every thing he had. He would defend Camelot. Hell. He did defend Camelot. He made the finest swords from all around.<p>

Killed.

By his own making.

One mistake. He said he did it for me. He wanted to spoil me. I didn't need that dress. I would walk around nude if it meant that my father would be back. I would do anything. I guess I should write to Elyan. Not that he'd come…he runs from conflict.

But I can't run.

I will not be intimidated. I've devoted my life to Camelot and I will not run away afraid. I've gone through hell and high waters here. I will die here.

Father…

Uther couldn't look at him as a human. He looked at him as a commoner. As scum. As a sorcerer. And yet…if I had the choice…I wouldn't kill him. I would never kill the king. Not for him…no. I would not kill Uther because of his son. I care deeply for him. And for Camelot. Camelot needs Uther. Not to mention Morgana. She seemed even angrier than I, but…she loves Uther. And when she loves Uther, she loves Uther with all of her being…but when she hates him…she hates him with all of her being too. I'm just glad she didn't do anything rash. I'm glad she didn't do any of that for me.

I just want to know what he was thinking…trying to escape! I know it was slim to none for him to survive. Maybe he was afraid of death. No…I don't think that's it. I guess he knew that he was just going to die any way.

At least he died a free man.

He was free.

And though Uther tried, tried with all of his being to bind him. He was free. And he died free. He died on his own terms. He didn't have to die by stake, or get beheaded, or be hanged….

I hope it was quick. I hope he felt little pain. I wonder…did he think of me as I died? Or Elyan? Or mother? Or did he think of all of us, when we were all together once upon a time.

Once upon a time when we were together, happy. So very happy.

At least he's with Mother. They must be happy again. I'm sure they're laughing…and she's singing to him. Her beautiful melodic voice. Her wide smile.

They're happy again.

So why does it matter if I'm crying.

They're happy.

If my tears bring others joy…then so be it.

I will sob until I drown if it means my family will fly.

So be it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope so! If you guys want me to do a chapter in just Arthur's POV to make up for this one then I will, it might not be the next chapter or the one after that, but I will. Again, Happy Easter. If you enjoy Easter anyways...if you don't then...happy sunday! **


	19. Hazy Miraculous Words

**A/N: OK I absolutely love this one! Eep! This is from Season1Episode13! This was always my favorite moments! I have to say I didn't change much because I love this moment like I love air, I just added people's thoughts here and there. **

**Because I didn't say much I'm definately intilted to say that I do not own Merlin. It's a sad fact. But...it's a fact that I have to live with. Although as I've said before...I'm orchestrating a plan to still Merlin and the whole cast! Who's with me? **

**Anywho...**

**Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's been a grave time in Camelot. The days long and filled with dread. The nights completely unbearable. The king's son was dying. The future king of Camelot…lying on his death bed.<p>

Gwen looked upon her prince. How can this be? It seems like just yesterday when we were swimming in our Pool of Eden. He can not die. I refuse to except his death. He will not die. Gaius was looking after him, but he looked exhausted. He needed rest as well.

"Gaius? You should get some rest," Gwen offered. _What would happen if Gaius wasn't here? If he got sick from exhaustion…no. That's a terrible thought_. Gwen thought shaking her head slightly to rid the thought.

"He shouldn't be left alone,"

"I'll nurse him," Gwen said instinctively. Gaius stood and nodded in approval, too tired to argue or to even think too much of the matter. Besides, Gwen was a natural.

So maternal.

Gwen took Gaius's spot by the bed and started cooling the prince's forehead. She pursed her lips concerned. "You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you." Gwen said absent mindedly stroking his forehead. "Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than your father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live!" Gwen looked at her prince's still body. Her eyes itch slightly but she must not cry.

She must be strong.

For her and Arthur's sake!

She placed the rag on Arthur's head once again and bent her head down. Hoping for the desperately needed miracle.

* * *

><p>Gwen entered Arthur's chambers with new rags. She heard that the prince was better from a gossiping maid…but she didn't let her heart believe it. Gwen was a practical girl and though she had much hope and faith for a lot of things…she needed proof for this. She didn't want her heart to swell with hope and then be crushed dramatically.<p>

As she entered the king left. Gwen gave a small bow before looking at Arthur's body. She places the rags down and walks closer to Arthur. He opens her eyes and Gwen couldn't possibly stop the smile that spread across her face even if she wanted to.

"I knew it! I said you'd be alright!" Gwen said her heart feeling the first bit of relief since a long time. The weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders and she could breath again!

"I…I can remember you talking to me," Arthur said slightly groggily.

"You can?" Gwen asked slightly worried. She was extremely personal…she was pouring her heart out.

"You stroke my forehead," Arthur recalled with a small smile.

"I was tending your fever," Gwen said quickly. _Not this again_…she thought back to those nights when she tended Arthur's fever…so long ago…

"You never lost faith,"

"I was just talking," Gwen waved off. _How can he remember this?_

"Tell me again what you said," Arthur said. He wanted those words. He _needed_ those words.

"I don't remember," she did.

"Yes you do," Arthur said confident.

"No, I don't." Gwen said looking down embarrassed. She really didn't want to repeat herself.

"Come on! Something about…'the man I am…inside'?" Arthur said thinking back to that hazy dark period of time.

"No, I never said that," Gwen denied. _Oh great now I'm lying to the prince!_

"Guin_evere_!" Arthur moaned completely amused.

_How I love that name!_

_I love how he says my name!_

"I have to get these washed sire!" Gwen said quickly grabbing the dirty towels and walking out.

Leaving the healed prince pleased with the hazy words floating in his head.


	20. Sacrifices

**A/N: OMG! I'm so excited for this one! It's based off of season2episode 2! Eep! There's probably going to be one or two chapters more for this episode! I'm sooooo excited! This is one of my favorite episodes! I didn't even notice that until I started giggling like a pshychotic school girl when I saw the script! **

**Any who...**

**Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the…house. If he could actually call it a house. It was more like a hut. Yes.<p>

A hut.

His cloak was covering his face…_where'd Merlin get this?_ The prince thought curiously. He still couldn't quite believe that Merlin talked him into staying at Gwen's…_this is unbelievable_…

"My lord," Gwen curtsied. _She's always has treated me like a human and not a prince…right? I mean…we've gotten to know each other pretty well…and she hasn't cut me any slack. Right?_

"Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home," Arthur said respectfully stepping farther inside the—_hut_, and taking a curious look around. _Not much here…_The prince had gotten into the habit of calling Gwen, by Guinevere again. She didn't seem to mind, but he called her Gwen as well…just to be on the safe side.

"I'm happy to help," Gwen says with her bright smile as usual. Merlin whispers something to Gwen without the prince realizing. "I'll prepare some food for you," The prince simply nodded still intrigued with his surroundings. Gwen said to the prince. Then to Merlin. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" Gwen was much more nervous about this than Arthur…being that she, in general, is a more nervous person.

But this was just ridiculous.

Merlin kind of shrug. Where else was the prince going to stay. It's not like he had many friends that were poor. Gwen seemed like the obvious option to Merlin…not to mention that her generosity was easy to manipulate. Gwen walked away and started to prepare food. Arthur walked over to Merlin.

"You can't really expect me to stay here," Arthur asked. Now that he gave the…hut…a look, he wasn't too sure about staying here. Not to mention the whole Gwen thing…sure they're were—friends—if he could even call it that, but…this seemed a little more like invading on her privacy than anything else.

Plus the bed was tiny!

She must have a bigger bed for herself…behind those curtains. This must be the guest bed. I'll be generous and take the guest bed instead.

"We need to keep you out of sight! We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone," Merlin said in a hushed tone.

"I doubt anyone will believe it,"

"You can't go a day without your big bed and your soft pillows,"

_He's such an idiot!_ Arthur thought. _If I can sleep on the ground, then I can sleep on this tiny bed! _

"This will be fine," Arthur said.

Like a man.

Merlin smiled.

"How are preparations coming along? Have we found a knight for the tournament?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely! He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages. No one will suspect a thing," Merlin said in his usual cheery voice.

"Yes, but does he look the part?"

_Should I offer to help her? Na…she's doing a fine job by herself. Besides, she does this for a living! Besides…I'm beat!_ Arthur thought. Merlin was dismissed a while ago and Gwen and Arthur just got done with their (awkward) dinner. Gwen was now sleeping but Arthur still had a bit of wine left. He drained his cup and put it back on the table, stood and stretched.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?" Arthur asked as he moved toward the bed. _Of course it's my bed! I'm sure Gwen doesn't sleep on this old thing every night!_

"Of course, I hope you'll be comfortable," Gwen lied. About the bed being his part.

Well actually about the comfortable part as well.

"I'm sure I will be," The prince said trying to get comfortable.

_I won't be._ He thought as he punched his pillow into place. Gwen put her broom down and walked past the curtains. She closed them and grabbed an old blanket that was lying around. She made a bed out of sacks lying on the floor. _I can't believe Arthur took my bed! Does he truly and honestly think that there's more than one bed in my tiny house! How can he be so selfish?_ The uncomfortable serving girl thought.

"Goodnight Guinevere," Arthur said drowsily.

And yet I'd let him take my bed a hundred times.

"Goodnight…my lord,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope so! Tell me how many more chapters you want of this episode. I'm thinking about making one of the chapters only in Arthur's perspective. Do you like that? I hope so. I mean he does kiss her in this episode and I'd love to hear what's going on his mind during THAT! **

**Please! Some feedback! **


	21. Talk About 180's

**A/N: Yeah! I really like this one! It's continuing on with season 2 episode 2. I think it's really fun and I hope you all enjoy it. BTW, probably should've done this last chapter...but...I forgot. So late's better than never right? I wrote a new story called Tickling Feathers, I wrote it for a fan, her name is ** Alyssanm, so check it out. I'm gonna add another chapter, at her request.****

**Any who...**

**Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the night after the tournament. Arthur was tired yet content. He did great…or William did at least. He was moving up. No one was holding back either, he was sore like there was no tomorrow. Yet still very content.<p>

Gwen clears the table and looks over at the prince who was simply sitting at the table. There really wasn't anywhere else to sit.

"From what I hear the ladies of the court are quite impressed with Sir William. They think he's very handsome," the prince looks up at the serving girl. She smile…_I knew I'd get a reaction with that…_She thought as she placed the dishes over on the counter next to a bucket of water.

"Typical," Arthur sighed. "He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round with his lance," Arthur said bitterly. Though he was pleased with not getting special treatment, he did like getting credit. And none of the credit he deserved seemed to come to him. It thoroughly frustrated him.

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked turning to Arthur with her eyebrows knitted together,

"I fear people respect me just because of my title," Arthur said honestly. Gwen sighed…_Of course that's why_…

"I don't think that's true with everyone," Gwen said truthfully. There are defiantly people who loved, trusted and were inspired by Arthur for just being Arthur. Sure people might tell him want he wants to hear…but that's just because his maturity level is rather similar to a five year old…

"Were you tell me if it were?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrows. Gwen sighed again and bowed her head blushing.

"No," she said honestly. There was no point in lying since she was terrible at it.

"When I'm competing as William…my title doesn't matter…no one gives me any special treatment. So when I win the tournament—if I win the tournament…it will be because I deserved it, and not because I am Prince Arthur…" Arthur said sincerely. There was a small silence, then Arthur sighed. "I think I'll take a bath,"

_Oh God…_Gwen thought slightly bitter. She had just forgiven him about the bed thing…

"Well that might be hard being that I don't have a bathtub," Gwen said making a small face.

Arthur was taken aback. _But she smelled so good!_ Arthur thought. Gwen looked at his confused face and got angry. _Why does he think that everyone is as blessed as he is! He wants people to treat him like he's human but he can't treat others like humans himself! _Gwen thought bitterly.

"Really? Er…I guess you can prepare me a bowl of hot water…I take it you can manage a bowl," Arthur suggested thinking on his feet.

Gwen wanted to harm the prince.

"I think I can manage a bowl," Gwen snarled. The prince paid no attention to the venom in the girl's words. "I'll just walk all the way down the well and fetch the water shall I?" Gwen asked putting on her shawl and standing by the door. The Prince had no idea of the poison that Gwen's words were bathed in. He simply stood and stretched. Gwen puffed and opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon after the second part of the tournament. Everything was going as planned, Arthur was doing amazing. Arthur was at the table picking at the whole that he got from the tournament<em>. I really need to get this fixed<em>….Arthur thought while standing up. _Guinevere's just behind the curtain…I know she didn't leave… _

"Guinevere!" Arthur called nonchalantly.

"Just a minute!" The serving girl called from behind the curtain. She was trying to make her bed more comfortable for later on tonight and she didn't need Arthur to see where she'd been sleeping.

"Do you have a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending…" Arthur asked as he walked behind the curtain casually only to see Gwen squatting by several sacks with a blanket on them.

_Oh no…_Arthur thought bitterly. _I'm such an idiot…_

"Uh…"

"Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed!" Though he had a sneaking suspicion…he needed to hear the words for himself.

"Uh…you're sleeping in it," Gwen said as if it was obvious…but there was also a hint of bashfulness.

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur said though he knew the answer.

"How could I? You're Prince Arthur! Besides you didn't give me a chance! You just assumed the bed was your," Gwen said slightly louder than her normal tone. She was dying to say that since the first night.

"Well how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" He didn't think he'd ever seen Gwen this upset, and this time it was _so_ not amusing. _Does she really expect me to know these things?_ He thought bitterly.

"You shouldn't be told to think of someone beside yourself! You're not a child!" Gwen said defiantly louder than her normal speaking voice.

_Ouch. That hurt._ Arthur thought looking at Gwen astonished.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you'd like to say to me, don't let me stop you," Arthur said sarcastically. He had a slight sulk to his voice…once again…like a five year old.

"You don't have any idea do you?" Gwen said quietly looking at the sulking prince with her head cocked t the side genuinely astonished.

"About what?"

"About how _rude_ and _arrogant_ you can be! This is _my_ home and you are my _guest_ in it! I know you are more used to luxurious quarters, but that is _not_ an excused to be so rude. You claim titles don't matter but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a _servant_! Saying it means _nothing_ if your actions _betray_ you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?" Gwen ranted angrily. This has been building up in her since the day she started being around Arthur. Though she cared for him dearly he needed to hear this. Actually, it's _because_ she cared for him dearly that she told him this. "My lord," she added hoping that softened the blow…somewhat.

Arthur was stuck on stupid.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked trying, trying _really_ hard to keep his composure.

"No I think that's it," Gwen said looking down a little. Now that her words were out she felt much better…but sad at having to hurt the prince's feelings for the truth to get into his thick skull.

"You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly," Arthur said thinking back on his actions since the tournament. He realized that the way he was acting was no way to act, especially not to Guinevere…

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Gwen added trying to ease the prince's pain. The prince opened his mouth and laughed in disbelief.

"Oh really?"

"Well perhaps a little," Gwen said with a small smile. She blushed as she held up her fingers showing the amount of pain she meant to cause.

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight!" Arthur said ideas filling his head. He hated the fact that he could ever treat Gwen in such a way. He wanted—no needed—to make it up to her. "I'll cook dinner for you!" no one could keep the shock from spreading across Gwen's face.

"You're going to cook for me?" Gwen asked with raised eyebrows.

"I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening…" Arthur said putting his large hands on Gwen's shoulders and gently leading her to the door. She grabbed her shall on the way.

"A walk would be nice…" Gwen thought with a smile. _Wow…Arthur really did do a turn around…I should've told him off a long time ago…_ Gwen thought as she walked out.

"And dinner will be ready by the time you get home," Arthur called out before closing the door and turning to look at the kitchen.

_Damn it. _

_I can't cook. _

_ But I've got to try…for Guinevere…_Arthur thought. _Well…let's get started…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? You better've cause I worked hard on it! Excuse any mistakes...I do a lot of these chapters when it's late and I'm much too lazy of a person to go over it. Or any of them. When I read them over (I usually read my stories and reviews over and over when I'm bored...is that kind of self centered?) I feel really stupid at cause of the mistakes I've made. Oh well...you all don't seem to care that much do you?**

**Any Who...**

** Review!**

**Hey, the next chapter is actually chapter 24...there was a mishap so just skip over the other chapter or two.**


	22. Oops!

**Ok, this is totally my bad. I was trying to replace a chapter, cause I realized I made a mistake and I totally deleted it like an idiot! So just skip over chapter 23, unless you want to read To My Avail again.**

**Really sorry!**


	23. To My Avail

**A/N: Hi! I've gotten great reviews on the last chapter (Yeah!) here's chapter 17 and it's based off of S1Ep7. Pretty short but the end is really cute! **

**Read, review and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was now fall, but the weather was still bright with a light breeze in the air. Guinevere was in Morgana's room when she saw Arthur come in with Merlin and two being a beautiful young lady, Arthur helped her down.<em> Who is she? I thought they were just going to hunt...maybe they were lost…or hurt…she is awfully pretty though…<em> Gwen walked away from the window not wanting to dwell on the situation_. I really want to know why she's here though…was Arthur just offering her a place to stay for a little while…she looks noble…but why would a noble be wondering around in the forest…maybe she was hurt…but she didn't look hurt…_Gwen continued to think while she made Morgana's bed.

"Gwen, how are you?" Morgana asked coming into her chambers with a bright smile.

"I'm fine milady. How about you?" Gwen asked with a smile.

"I'm well,"

"Did…have you met the lady that Arthur brought in yet?" Gwen asked steadily not wanting to sound too concerned.

"Who? Gwen what are you talking about?"

"Arthur and Merlin brought back a woman and a man from their hunt. I'm not sure why though, I just saw it out of the window."

"What—what did the girl look like?" Morgana asked frantically walking over to Gwen quickly.

"Um…she had auburn hair with blue eyes…I can't tell you much specifics or anything since I saw her from the window," Gwen said looking at Morgana strangely. Morgana got a far away look in her eye and walked out of the room. "Morgana! Morgana!" Gwen called to no avail.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked through the halls with a clothes basket on her hip. Once again Gwen was barely paying attention. And once again Arthur walked into her, causing the clothes to fall to the floor. Gwen and Arthur both bent to pick them up, soon all of the objects were returned to the basket and on Gwen's hip. She looked up at Arthur with a bright smile.<p>

"Hello sire,"

"Hello Gwen, how are you?"

"I'm fine sire. but how are _you?_ You must be upset that Sophia left…" Gwen said looking at Arthur softly. He smiled and rolled his neck to the side then back again.

"Trust me…I'm perfectly fine. Sophia was…" Arthur looked out the window hoping to find the right word.

"An 'In the moment' thing?" Gwen granted the prince.

"Yes, an 'in the moment' thing. I honestly don't know what came over to me…and I can't say that I would do _that_ again. Actually…I _know_ that I wouldn't do it again."

"Well, she _was_ beautiful," Gwen said looking down at her feet. Arthur looked at the side of her face long and hard.

"Yes…she was…but…I know this girl, that is much more beautiful," Gwen snapped her head up to look at Arthur with a bright smile.

"Really? Do I know her?"

"I'd say you two were one in the same,"

"Really? Where does she live?"

"Right here in Camelot,"

"How'd you meet?"

"We met in the spring...she was the most beautiful thing..."

"What else do you like about her? Besides her beauty?"

"Well, Guinevere...you're just going to have to find out…won't you?" Arthur whispered in the serving girls ear and walked away confidently while Guinevere was rooted to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wasn't Arthur cute? I love Arthur so much, if he was mine I would never let him go! BTW, I never do this but I think I should start...I don't own Merlin or any other characters. Though I'm thinking about stealing them...Anyone wanna help in the heist? **


	24. For The Moment

**A/N: OK, this is still for Episode 2 of the second season. I hope you really like it, it's pretty much just the dinner and the argument afterwards.**

**Randomness- I wrote a story for this totally awesome Anime Ouran High School Host Club, and you should check it out if you watch the show, and if you don't know what i'm talking about, I suggest you check the show out on YouTube! It's totally Kick Ass!**

**Sorry if some of you feel like it's petty to use your own stories to promote some of your other stories but...I don't have that moral.**

**Any who! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur spread the chicken's legs apart and looked at it as if it were an alien. The door opened and Arthur turned to see his servant.<p>

"Merlin, thank God!" Arthur says from his squatted position on the floor. He brings his attention back to the chicken.

"Gwen said you're cooking…" Merlin said with distaste written all over his face. Arthur stands back up and look at Merlin. He couldn't do this. Could it be so bad that he couldn't cook? He just needs to make her night absolutely perfect!

Yeah…that's it…

"Merlin I need you to fetch two dinners from the palace kitchen," Arthur demands.

"So you're not cooking…?" Merlin asked slightly relieved. Arthur's cooking…well…that was something the world—the universe—wasn't ready for.

"No." Merlin sighed officially relieved. "But Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned dinner was prepared and cooked by me," _Yeah right! I don't even know why she has faith in you in the first place…_Merlin thought.

"You're trying to impress her," Merlin said with a wicked smile. _Oh this is good…_ Merlin thought happily.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin!" Arthur said as if it's obvious that he didn't like Guinevere.

It wasn't.

"And get me a decent shirt will you? You're shirts are making me itch like crazy! It's like I've got fleas!" Arthur said trying to scratch a particular itchy spot on his back.

* * *

><p>"She's coming! Quick out the back," Arthur said pushing Merlin towards the back. He caught a glimpse of the raw chicken. He grabbed it. "Oh and do something with this!" he tossed the chicken to Merlin who caught it.<p>

"Hope Gwen's impressed with your cooking," Merlin said mischievously. Arthur was tempted to throw something at him but he knew Gwen would be there soon.

Arthur turned as Gwen came in.

"Guinevere, perfect timing!" Arthur said happily as he pulled out her seat rather gentlemen like if he did say so himself. _Well…I was raised as a noble_…Arthur thought slightly smug.

"Thank you," Gwen said taking the seat with a warm smile. _I can't believe Arthur did all of this…it looks and smells amazing!_ Gwen thought brightly looking around her house and smelling the lovely smell of a perfectly cooked chicken. _This is unbelievable!_

Arthur stares at Gwen waiting for her to take a bite. He waves his hand and she picks up her utensils, cuts into the chicken and watches as the smoke escapes and fills her nose. _It smells delicious!_ Gwen thought. She takes a bite. Her eyes go wide with pleasure.

"This is delicious!" she says happily, taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," Arthur said picking up his own utensils and digging in. _And Merlin doubted me!_ Arthur thought smugly. The dinner goes well and the conversation goes even better.

"So, do I have anymore annoying habits you wish to tell me?" Arthur asked about half way through dinner.

"No, none," Gwen said looking down…well actually anywhere other than the prince.

"There's something else isn't there?" Arthur says putting his napkin down on the table. He had a smile though, it couldn't possibly be worse than the first time.

Right?

"Spit it out,"

"Well…the truth is…you snore," Gwen finally came out. Arthur's face becomes shocked.

No, beyond shocked.

_How ridiculous!_ He thought.

"I do not snore!" Arthur said his mouth agape but he couldn't keep the smile from his voice.

"You do! The first night you were here, I thought a pig got in!" Gwen said laughing.

Again.

She takes a sip from her cup.

"So now I'm a pig," Arthur said looking away from Gwen. He knew she wasn't calling him a pig, he was just being difficult. It felt good to be like this again… "Thank you Guinevere,"

"I just meant you sound like a pig," Gwen said trying to make things better. Arthur looked back at Gwen his mouth open. "I think I better stop talking…" Gwen said to herself with a smile on her face. Gwen stands up and starts cleaning off the table.

_Oh no!_ Arthur thought. _She can't see the plates!_

"I'll do that!" Arthur said getting up quickly and taking the plates from the Gwen's hands gently.

"Where'd you get those plates from?" Gwen said. _Those are not my plates…they're too fancy…_Gwen thought. _Oh no…he didn't…_

"From…the cupboard…" Arthur said. _Oh God…she's on to me…_Arthur thought. _This can't be good…_

"They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food also came from," Gwen said looking at Arthur disappointed.

Arthur sighed. He was caught red handed and he could accept that.

"Look, I can shoot a chicken from a thousand paces! Just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for," Arthur said without thinking. _Oh my God! It just keeps getting better and better!_ "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm not ashamed of being a servant!" Gwen said. She really wasn't. Was it the best job in the world? No. But she was happy. She loved her job. "At least I'm not a liar," she aimed at the prince. The prince sighed annoyed.

_I can't do anything right!_

"We had a nice meal together! What does it matter where it came from!" Arthur asked wary. He just wanted to get it _right_!

"Because I thought you'd show some _humility_! You'd done something _kind_ for me even though I'm just a servant! A _good_ king should _respect_ his people, no matter _who_ they are," Gwen said desperately. She wanted so bad for Arthur…to show her that he cared! Not just give her what he thought she wanted.

A good man knows that when he's going up an angry woman….

It's best to just…

Give up.

And except the things they did wrong.

Like they say, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorned.

"Guinevere. I know I have much to learn…there are some things that I'm terrible at—cooking being one of them—but…also knowing what to say…to someone I care about," Arthur said sincerely looking into Gwen's pretty hazel brown eyes. She stared back at him not knowing what to think.

"Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you," Merlin says barging in. Arthur and Gwen's attention turns to Merlin…

And Arthur's words are forgotten…

For the moment…


	25. Butterflies

**A/N: Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for is here! YAaaaaY! I don't know if you'll like it or not...I feel like I could've done better...but that could be me just being nit picky. And I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me say that my story isn't good cause...that makes it so you don't want to read it so...I'll shut up now...**

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's the morning…the day of the tournament. What will happen when I return back to the castle with the assassin still after me? Whatever…it doesn't matter now. Father will most likely double—triple the guards. I think I'll be safe. Besides…it really doesn't matter to me right now…I turn towards Guinevere.<p>

"One more match…the tournament will be over," I say. Well that was smooth…not 'Thank you for having me stay here.' Not 'You look lovely Guinevere.'

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur…" she says coming closer to me, I smile and nod. She smiles back…how I love her smile. She looks down at something in her hands and shows it to me. "Uh…for good luck," I grab it but she doesn't let go.

"Thank you," she nods but still holds on. I don't take my hands off of it either. It holds us together. It's just a simple white cloth…but it's more like a piece of her. Of Guinevere…she lets go and looks at me. I look into her big brown eyes…those beautiful brown eyes! I smile. I can't help but smile…they're extraordinary, magnificent! The lure you in like a sirens song!

And suddenly every moment I've ever had with her floods my brain. The first time I met her that glorious spring day, the time she took care of me when I was sick…the couple of times actually…every time she laughed at my stupid joke, or when she'd critic my pig-headedness…every single moment floods my head.

And I look into her big brown eyes…and she smiles, with her luscious lips and…

I can't help myself.

I lean in and our lips meat and my heart sores, and though I expect her to pull away…or to slap me…she doesn't she kisses me back. And it's like I'm floating in midair. Butterflies feel my gut and all I know is that…I want to feel like this…with her for the rest of my entire life.

But I can't.

My mind forces my lips to pull apart and I step back…what did I just do? I look at her big brown eyes, she's just as confused as I am…we stand there, looking…awkward. I want to pull her back in my arms, I want to kiss her again, and I _want_ to spend the whole day with her and not at that _damn_ tournament…but…

"I must go," I turn and walk out the door and pull on the hood of my cloak. "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. Me?" I mutter through clench teeth as I make my way to the tournament. "I can't believe I just kissed her…and I want to do it again…and again….damn it Arthur! What am I saying?" I groan. A few people look at me and move their kids away from me.

And now I'm a lunatic!

Hmm…maybe that explains everything…

Come on Arthur…you know you're not crazy…you did that on your own free will…and you'd do it again…

I look up at the sky absentmindedly and I see a white and purple butterfly…and for some reason…I'm filled with hope…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope so...I'm so nervous...this is like my favorite scene...except for that scene in season 4 when Merlin tries to pull up Arthur's pants! LMAFO! Whew! That was hilarious! **

**Anyways...**

**Review!**


	26. A Stream Of Feelings

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter based off of season 2 episode 4. It's when Gwen is captured and meets Lancelot and Arthur sort of-kind of-admits his feelings for Guinevere...and we're focusing on the latter. So, this is the first chapter we're Merlin actually really talks! Yay for Merlin!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin climbed out of the cave exhausted. Arthur was determined though, and didn't mind about running for his life. He'd do anything to get to Guinevere…<p>

"So…gaia berries worked…huh," Arthur said as him and Merlin washed the disgusting berries off of their face.

"You didn't know if they'd work?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur.

"Not for sure," Arthur said nonchalantly while standing up. Merlin followed his lead.

"Now you tell me! 'Oh hey what's that wildren eating?' 'It's alright, just Merlin!'" Merlin says. Arthur chuckled. _He really had a problem with the berries_…  
>"Are you trying to get both of us killed?"<p>

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have risked your life like that," Arthur said with a smile on his face. He puts his gloves back on. It really wasn't that big of a deal…he wouldn't just let Merlin die…at least not without a fight.

"Uh, they do say love makes you do strange things," Merlin said looking off. It was so obvious why this mission was so dire to Arthur. Not to mention Arthur was pretty bad at hiding his feelings…

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said serious now. _Is it that obvious? Is it that obvious that I can't stop thinking about that kiss…the way it makes me feel when I am thinking about it…the way I smile whenever I see her? Is it really that obvious?_ Arthur thought.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?" Merlin said facing his prince with a wide smile. He didn't understand the conflict. He was such an optimistic…lover. He believed that love would always find a way.

He was a fool…or that's the way Arthur saw him at least.

Arthur scoffed and pushed it off. He turned away from Merlin not wanting him to see his face. Merlin laughed at how pathetic Arthur was.

"Huh, it's so obvious!" _I take it is that obvious…_Arthur thought matter-of-factly. He picked up his sword and walked away from the bumbling idiot who was still too happy. "A blind man could see it!" he called. Arthur sheathed his sword. "Is it really that hard to admit you like her?" Arthur was so angry now…not exactly at Merlin, but at the fact that he _couldn't_ 'say it'. He could never admit his feelings for Guinevere… "Just say it!"

"I can't!" Arthur said turning back to his servant who's smile fell. "How can I admit that…I think about her all of the time? Or that…I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?" he turned towards the water.

"Why can't you?" the servant said calmly. Arthur whipped his head back up.

"Because nothing, could ever happen between us!" Arthur said in frustration. "To…admit my feelings knowing that…hurts too much," the prince admitted.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Merlin asked confused. _Why is it so hard for him to admit his feelings? He's the prince! Even if his father doesn't approve…he'll be gone soon enough, then Arthur can do whatever he wants! And that includes bringing Gwen into his life!_ The optimistic servant thought.

"My father won't let me rescue a servant," Arthur said looking back up at Merlin. "Do you honestly think he'll let me marry one?"

"You want to marry Gwen?" Merlin said completely shocked. _Whoa, I thought this was puppy love! What could've happened when my back was turned for this to be so…developed…then again they've known each other before I got here…but Arthur didn't seem to notice her too much…_Merlin thought trying to figure out the puzzle.

"No—no! I—I don't know!" Arthur said recklessly. _Why did I just that? Do I _want_ to marry Gwen…I mean it's not like it would matter _if_ I did…I mean we've only kissed _once_…and of course we _did_ talk a lot…but this is just _too_ much!_ Arthur thought frantically. Merlin saw the distress his prince was in and put his hands up surrendering his judgment. Arthur calms himself and tries to figure out the right way to explain himself… "It's all talk. And that's all it will ever be," he says in a grave tone.

"When you're king, you can change that," Merlin say determined. He's never seen Arthur so…passionate about someone. And the fact that it's Gwen, the sweetest person in the entire world…well, Merlin really like the thought of them being together. And he won't let anyone—including Arthur—interfere with something so…pure.

"I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me," Arthur said to the stream. Merlin walked towards his prince—his friend with a goofy smile on his face.

"She feels as you do," he said happy that that's the only problem with the whole waiting thing. "She'll wait for you,"

"We don't even know if she's still alive," the downer says looking up at the…upper…

"No, she is," Merlin says determined once again. "We will find her,"

"Come one we've got a long track ahead," Arthur said his passion to find his Guinevere brighter…but first…he turns back to Merlin. "Oh, and Merlin, if you dare tell, anyone, about this…I promise, I will make your life, a living hell," Arthur said.

"Even more than you already do?"

"Yeah," the prince said simply. He turned and started walking.

"We could talk about your feelings while we walk!" Merlin shouted as he started walking as well.

"Shut up Merlin,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? Yeah well you should! I worked really hard! Anycrap-me friend says that all the time- I'd really like if it you guys would check out my other stories, i'm sure some of you have, but I don't know if cause y'all don't REVIEW so pleas, REVIEW!**

**sorry for getting all REVIEW-Y on you guys but...i luv ur reviews and i think i'm addicted to them...and checking to see if i have any more...**


	27. Nothing More

_You've got this Guinevere. Just simple kiss. You're saving Arthur's life. You're saving the future kings life!_ Guinevere thought as she walked towards the prince's tent with sure feet. She stops at the entrance to take a deep breathe when Gaius walks out, he shakes his head amazed. The prince should be in terrible pain now, but, he's actually in the best mood he's been in his life.

"Ah, have you finally come to wish me good luck? Cause honestly, I don't think I need it much more," Arthur said his joy equivalent to a kid on their birthday._ He's dead set on this luck thing isn't he?_ Gwen thought curiously. _He doesn't even realize how badly hurt he is. _

"No, Arthur. I have not come to wish you good luck," Gwen said warily. _I've never seen him so…happy. It's slightly scary. But not as scary as what I'm going to do…_

"Well honestly that's rather rude," Arthur said disappointed. It took everything Guinevere had not to roll her eyes.

"Then let me make amends," Gwen said moving closer to her prince, she pins him to the tent pole and kisses him so passionately it's as if her feet are off the ground. The prince is completely shocked at the shy serving girl kissing him, but slowly he slips into his true self.

And what a way to get back to reality…

He wraps his arms protectively around her, as if he would never let her go again. And Gwen would have it no other way. He dips her romantically they pull apart and places her upright. He smiles at her, until he realizes his injuries. Gwen supports her prince since he has no energy to do so himself.

"What am I doing?" he asked confused and completely out of it. _What the _hell_ is happening?_ Arthur thought desperately.

"You're in a fight, to the death…you're losing," Gwen said gently still supporting him.

"But…" Arthur couldn't form proper words. This was too strange. _Did I really fall in _love_ with _Vivian_? How the _hell_ did _that_ happen…what _happened_ to me?_ The memories of his complete and utterly random true love for Vivian were starting flood back.

He wished they wouldn't.

"There's no time to explain…just…live for me Arthur. That's all I ask right now," Gwen said hurriedly to her beloved prince. She needed nothing more but his heart to beat.

Nothing more.


	28. Completely and Utterly

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter, I know the first one is short and I had a whole speach about why it was so short but it got deleted and I really don't want to rewrite it so...yeah. This has no episode attached to it and I think it's better than the ones that do have an episode attached to it. Those ones are so limiting ya know? I've got to spread my creative writing wings a little. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! BTW, we're totally about to get to 100 reviews! -God Willing- Please, Please, PLease, please, please Review! Let's get 100 reviews!**

**Read,_ Review_ and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon wasn't in the best of moods. How badly he wanted to just embrace Guinevere. To maybe run off with her. How was he supposed to sort out his feelings about her if he wasn't aloud to talk to her? Like <em>really<em> talk to her! He continued to look out of his room at the beautiful serving girl.

He sighed a lovesick sigh.

"Oh Guinevere…you infect my mind like a disease," he said quietly and absent mindedly. He knew he liked the girl…that she was all he could think about. But what else was there? He wanted to act upon his feelings to run away with the serving girl and get to know her even better. So he could see if she had a terrible habit. Something to get her completely of his mind.

Maybe she hated puppies, or took children's sweets, or…or…yeah right! Guinevere would do no such thing. She was kind to everyone, saw the beauty in everything. She was an all around amazing person.

And she was infecting.

She was a disease.

A wonderful and purifying disease. And she had infected the prince's heart. But that wasn't the worst part. She was the cause and the cure. Arthur was stuck. He had nowhere to go but her.

Not to mention she was the forbidden fruit. Not to look upon, to hold, or to love.

Nothing.

And yet the temptation was horrifying. Arthur sighed another love sick sigh.

"Are you going to stare out the window all day sighing?" The prince's servant, Merlin, said slightly disgusted by how…lovesick Arthur was. Don't get him wrong, he loved the idea of Gwen and Arthur being together…but the sighing and looking at the window well…that was a bit too cliché for Merlin's taste.

"Shut up Merlin," he sighed. He couldn't even yell at Merlin properly. Yes. The poor prince was diseased.

Completely and utterly.

"Uh, here's an idea…talk to her!" Merlin said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, that's great idea Merlin!" Arthur walked away from his window towards his door then stopped and turned to his servant. "That's right! I can't!" he shouted.

_There was the yelling! Maybe he's not as lovesick as I thought…_Merlin thought slightly amused. "Stupid," the prince muttered going back to his spot by the window. It pulled him in like a magnet. The serving girl was now talking to some woman pleasantly.

If she wasn't so nice, beautiful, captivating…Arthur wouldn't be in this mess.

But she was. And he was knee deep in the mess.

Completely and utterly.

"Arthur, it won't be that long until you're king, then you may have Guinevere," Merlin said casually. "Then she'll have to say yes,"

"I don't want her to _have_ to do anything!" Arthur retorted. "I want her to be happy, and if she's not happy with me, then, I can't force her to stay with me," he said quietly. Merlin stopped in his duties and looked at his prince shocked.

The servant whistled. "Wow, you've got it bad," he said. Arthur looked back. _As if Merlin knew anything about love. _The prince thought.

"Besides, do you really think she's going to wait for me? She's a young, beautiful girl. I'm sure there are men in long lines waiting for her,"

"Nah, Gwen's pretty independent. She doesn't get to talk to many people," Merlin said going back to his work. "Really the only men she gets to talk to is me, you and Gaius. And trust me, she only wants you,"

"Well yeah. If my only competition is you and an old man," Merlin scoffed. He still didn't know about the kiss. Arthur turned back towards his servant. "What was the scoff about? She obviously has no feelings for you, except for maybe pity," Merlin made a face.

"Sure she likes you now, but you were very prattish when I first came here. Well…more prattish than you are now,"

"What are you saying Merlin?" he asked walking towards his servant.

"Nothing, it was a long time ago, and I was on my death bed, and—,"

"What?"

"The time that I was poisoned and you got that flower…well…Gwen was taking care of me, and she thought I died, but I didn't and when I woke up, well, she didn't just hug me," Merlin said casually though the prince was looming over him. "It was sweet really, nothing to be worried about—,"

"Merlin. _Shut_. _Up_." Arthur said angrily turning around and walking back to the window.

"But don't worry, she still has feelings for only you," Merlin adds.

"_Shut_ _up Merlin_!"

"I mean of course going from me to you…well…that's not exactly the _best_ move, but I guess she likes big prattish blocks—," before Merlin could finish there was a projectile colliding with his face. "I'll just get back to work," Arthur turned away from his idiotic servant and looked out the window towards Guinevere.

He was infected.

Completely and utterly infected.


	29. Dream A Little Dream of Me

_****_**A/N: I'm sooooooo that I haven't done any work in so long! I really am sorry! You can shoot me if you want! I'm totally OK with it. You'll get me out of finals, essays and projects! Ugh...I hate highschool. It's over rated. Anyways, congradualations to our 100th reviewer ArthurGwen2010! **

**A-Awesome G-Gorgeous **

**R-Radical W-wonderful**

**T-talented E-Extravagent**

**H-Honest N-Noble**

**U-Unique**

**R-Radiant**

**I don't know what to do for the 2010 thing...awkward...  
><strong>

**Anywho! **

**Read, Rate and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur paced back and forth. Back and forth. Bank and forth. Biting his nails the whole time. "How long is this going to take? Why hasn't Gaius delivered the baby yet?" At that moment he leaned against the cool corridor wall and collapsed. "I'm going to be a father!" it was too unbelievable. Him, a father! Not only a father, but a king! He was going to have an heir! <em>I hope it's a boy! Hmm…but if it was a girl…then she could have her mother's beauty…but I look like my mother, so I hope it's a boy with Guinevere's features. Especially her eyes…oh her…eyes!

_ Arthur heard her scream a loud scream at the moment and cringed. It pained him to hear her in so much agony and not able to do anything. To smooth her forehead, kiss her cheeks, sing her soothing songs. Oh how much he wanted to be with her! _

_ "Arthur!" Merlin said poking his head out of Arthur's chambers and looking for his king. _

_ "What! What is it Merlin? Is it here? What is it?" Arthur asked hurriedly scrambling up to approach his good friend. He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and noticed it was Percival's. He forgot the knights were here. He looked at all of their faces beaming with joy and anticipation. _

_ "The baby hasn't come yet, I was just telling you that…she's asking for you," before the young sorcerer could finish his sentence Arthur had pushed passed him and went towards his bed where several maids and Gaius were all surrounding Gwen. Only…she didn't look like Guinevere. Her hair was out of its neat ponytail it was in and plastered to her face. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was breathing hard through his mouth. _

_Arthur was slightly scared. _

_But fear never stopped him before and he moved to the side of his face._

_ "Guinevere, what is it?" _

_ "It's coming, and I want you to be here for it!" she huffs and puffs. She reaches for his hand and he takes it. _

_His mistake._

_He honestly and truly did not know his queen possessed so much strength. _

_ "Don't worry Guinevere, I'll never leave your side," Arthur said smoothing her hair out of her face. "How are you doing—,"_

_ "How do you think I'm doing! I'm pushing your baby out of me!" Gwen shouted snapping her head to face her stupid husband. "God Arthur this is entirely fault!" the poor King's eyes were so large he was surprised they didn't fall out of his head_

_ "What do you need me to do?"_

_ "I need you to get your baby out of me!" Gwen shouted. _

_Oh. My. Lord. _

_ "Gaius how long?" the young king asked his grey and old friend, councilmen, and physician._

_ "Not long my lord—here comes the head!" Arthur didn't know where to look, Gwen's face or Gaius so he could see him hold the baby. So he went back and forth. He was sure that he would get a crick, but he didn't mind. Not one bit. "Gwen…one last push that's all you have—alright—Gwen you have a beautiful—,"_

Guinevere sat bolt upright drenched in her own sweat. She placed a hand on her stomach to realize that it was flat. Just as she left it. But…she didn't want it to be…She wanted so badly for it to be round and full of hope. The dream was so…so real! She felt everything, even everything that Arthur felt…

The young girl lay back down. And before she knew it she was in absolute tears. Bawling her eyes out. She wanted so badly for it to be real…for her to be Arthur's queen…to have his child…to have his love.

She wanted it so badly.

She wanted his love.


	30. Rising Sun

**A/N: Um I really don't know what to say right now...uh...I don't think I'll have too much big assignments this week...I just have tests...and I don't study. I just usually wing tests so I should have time to do some more writing. But don't quote me. **

**Anywho...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur was looking over his kingdom. Well, his father's kingdom. Not everything was fixed quite yet, there were still some destroyed buildings from that damn dragon. But his mind wasn't on the dragon…it was on Morgana. Sure she was a pain in his ass more than half of the time, but whenever his father was getting on his nerves particularly bad, she was always there to support him. Now where was she? God only knew. <em>What are they doing to her?—<em>Arthur stopped his thought before he could finish it knowing that it would only get him hyped up and ready to damage something.

"We've looked everywhere…where could she be?" he said to himself looking over the beautiful sunset. This was probably his second favorite time of day. The first being noon, where everything's bright and lively, and this one, where everything calm, but still vivid. "I hope she's in good health…she's a fighter…she always has been…"

"I know," Arthur jumped and dropped the grapes he was munching on. _Damnit!_ Arthur turned to see that it was Guinevere. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Uh, just a little frightened," Arthur recovered looking out towards the setting sun once again.

"You were thinking of Morgana?" though it was meant to be a question it came out as a statement.

"Yes," he looked down, then up at Guinevere's beautiful brown eyes. It had been awhile since they had talked, Arthur was spending most of his time with the knights looking for Morgana. Their labor was fruitless of course. "Very much. It's been months,"

"It has…sometimes I really don't know what to do with myself…I never realized how much time we spent together…but now that she's gone…it's empty. She was really my only friend. Besides Merlin," Arthur made a face and looked away. "Did I offend you?"

"Well if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you," Arthur said jokingly. She wrinkled her nose_. What did I say…all I was talking about was friends—oh! _Gwen thought then started giggling. "Is there something funny?" Arthur said looking up towards Gwen pretending to be upset.

"I'm sorry sire! I didn't mean to say that you weren't my friend!"

"Well it sounded like it to me!" Arthur laughed then bumped her a little. "And don't call me sire," Arthur said a little more serious now. "Guinevere…will we ever go back the way that we were…once upon a time," Gwen looked at her own two feet.

"I—I don't know…Arthur," the prince turned towards the lowly serving girl and smiled.

"Well that's a start," he said with a smile that made Guinevere smile as well.

"We can take baby steps…and maybe we'll get back to where we were…once upon a time,"

"I missed those days…when it was me and you…Morgana was still here…and Merlin _wasn't_ here," Arthur joked and Guinevere smiled.

"You know he's your best friend," Arthur gave the girl a look. "Come on, you don't have to lie to me!"

"He's not my friend,"

"Arthur you'd die for him! I know you would!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Who wouldn't I die for?"

"So you know you're a bit reckless with your sacrifices?" Gwen laughed, but she knew that this conversation was going to get pretty serious pretty quickly.

"I don't know…I just feel like I have something to prove…to show people that I'm not just some spoiled prat. Which apparently a lot of people think I am!"

"We can't help what life we were born into. You just happened to be born with a silver spoon in your mouth, so you were told that you could have the world…it's not your fault. Besides, you'd have to blind to not be able to see how much you've changed over the years,"

"Really?"

"Of course Arthur! A few years ago you'd still be throwing knives at your servants," Arthur smiled at the memory.

"I was pretty prattish wasn't I?"

"Just a little bit," Gwen said showing a small amount with her fingers. "But without you doing all of that, and learning to see the world in shades of grey…you've made yourself become a better Arthur Pendragon, and I bet in a few more years…you'll be ready to be the best king Camelot has ever seen,"

"I don't know…I just can't see it right now…everything is so dark and dreary,"

"Arthur Pendragon…don't you know it's always darkest before the dawn?" And with that the serving girl kissed the princes cheek and disappeared. Leaving Arthur to look at the setting sun…knowing in just a few hours…another sun would be rising in it's place.


	31. Castle in the Sky

**A/N: Yay! We made it to the third season! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I think you all will really like this one! It's pretty short, but whatever, it's not exactly like my stories are long. I'm officially out of school and hopefully I'll be doing some more writing!**

**Any who**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked out at the water solemn as ever. <em>I get Morgana back and lose my father…it's like my life is a personal joke from up above…what did I do to deserve this?<em> Arthur thought bitterly. Arthur was sitting on the bank of the lake that he declared to be Pool of Eden. Well, he and Guinevere declared. He wished she was here with him. She could always shed light on any situation and there was nothing that Arthur needed more that that.

_I can't be king! I mean…my father will get better…he has to! I'm not ready to be king…I'm not ready to rule a country! _Arthur thought desperately. "All of that training…and I'm still not ready," Arthur said to himself. "What if he doesn't get better—no! I can't think like that," Arthur sighed and through himself on the bank. _Ow…_he thought. He had hit his head on a rock. He looked up at the blue skies and the still clouds.

**-FLASH BACK-**

"One day Arthur this all will be yours, from deep into the forest, all the way to the wheat fields…this will all belong to you," Uther Pendragon told his young son. Young Prince Arthur was the pride and jewel of Camelot. With platinum blonde hair, eyes that were stolen from the sky and a smile as cocky as his father's he won everyone's heart immediately.

"Really Father? Everything?" Arthur asked. He was only six years old and had lost his front two teeth so he had a slight lisp.

"Everything son," Uther picked up his son and placed him on the tower wall, but kept his arms protectively around him so nothing would happen to him.

"Everything? What about the sticks and rocks that I play with?"

"Yes,"

"And what about the trees and the animals?"

"Those too," Arthur was running out of items that he wanted then he looked up at the blue sky.

"What about the sky? Is that mine too?"

"The sky?" Uther asked looking up. "Well…no that doesn't belong to anyone…except for maybe someone up above,"

"But…the sky is the best! It's nothing but open air! We could build castles and roads, and everything!" Uther laughed at his naïve son.

"You can't build a castle in the sky!" Uther chuckled.

"But why Father? Why can't I? I want a castle in the sky!" Arthur whined slightly.

"Well…I don't know…I'll ask Gaius the next change I get alright?" Uther asked looking at his son who shook his head.

"I want to know now Father!" Arthur said loud and strong.

"Well alright, lets go find Gaius," Uther said. He brought his son down from up above and they walked back into the castle, conveniently he ran into the physician who looked to be walking back to his apartment. "Ah, Gaius, Arthur has a question, and I'm afraid, I wasn't able to answer it," Arthur looked down at the young boy with a smile.

"And what's on the young prince's mind?" Gaius asked.

"Father said I can't build a castle in the sky, why is that?" Arthur asked standing up straight and trying to look grownup.

"Well…whatever goes up…must fall down," Gaius said thoughtfully.

**-PRESENT-**

"Ha…a castle in the sky…how ridiculous," Arthur thought remembering his naïve thoughts as a child. Yet, as he looked up at the sky…he wanted that. He wanted the impossible, the improbable. To be able to build a castle in the sky, a new world, where everything was beauty and no pain…and nothing bad ever happen. And where he could be with who he wanted, when he wanted.

But…what does up.

Must come down.


	32. Jealousy

**A/N: I know I said that I'd be gone, but I got sick yesterday so I didn't go out of town. So I decided to give you all a 4th of july gift! And if you don't celebrate the fourth of July then happy Wednesday ! **

**Any who**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Guinevere walked into Prince Arthur's room with sheets to change his beddings. She hummed a lovely song to herself happily.<p>

"Ah, Guinevere," Arthur said while walking out from behind his screen—without a shirt—Gwen jumped and dropped the sheets. "Oh, sorry," Arthur said squatting down and picking up the sheets. "Here ya go," he said handing them to her.

"No, its fine sire, I just thought that you were out practicing," Gwen said taking the linens and moving over to Arthur's bed trying to avoid looking at her prince.

"Uh, I was heading that way, but I needed to change my shirt—well, Merlin had my shirt because he was mending it, so I had to find him and tell him to get it for me and then I had to change," Arthur said walking around to the other side of his bed so that he was facing Guinevere. He helped her roll off his comforter and remove the pillows.

"Oh, sire, you don't have to help me," She said looking up at him with a warm smile.

"No, but I want to,"

"What about the shirt?" he smiled and ran back to his screen and grabs his blue shirt. He threw it on then ran back.

"Better?" _Well…_Guinevere thought but stopped herself.

"Uh, yes, very handsome," Gwen smiled. "It brings out your eyes," she said without thinking.

"Really?" he said with a large cocky smile.

"Uh—I only meant—,"

"Thank you," Gwen swallowed and looked down at the bed. She takes off the sheets. "So…what were you and Gwaine talking about?"

"What?" Gwen asked confused.

"You know, the other day when Gwen was leaving, and you two were talking," Arthur shrugged as he took the new sheet and attempted to put it on the mattress and, well, failed. Gwen smiled and helped.

"Oh, nothing really, he was just saying goodbye," Gwen shrugged as she put the sheet securely on the other side of the mattress.

"Oh," Arthur said simply. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" Arthur said looking up at Guinevere. "No, no, I was just wondering!"

"Oh yes of course!" Gwen said while her and Arthur put the comforter back on.

"So…how do you guys even know each other? You guys seemed pretty close,"

"Oh…he was just wondering—Wait. If I may ask…why do you want to know?"

Arthur put the pillows on the bed and moved away from it to avoid Guinevere's eyes. Gwen simply followed him. _Is the prince jealous of Gwaine?_ Guinevere thought.

"Just looking out for you, Gwaine doesn't seem like a type of person to be very…committed," Gwen laughed. "What's so funny?" Arthur asked while turning around.

"You're jealous!" She said happily.

"What? Jealous?" Arthur said looking at Guinevere with what he hoped was a look of astonishment. "Guinevere I'm the prince, prince's don't get jealous," Gwen smiled then laughed.

"Of course not sire," Gwen said while walking towards the door with a basket of Arthur's dirty laundry.

"Guinevere, you never answered how you know Gwaine," Arthur called out as Guinevere opened the door. She simply looked back and smiled.

"That's for me to know you for you to find out sire,"


	33. Pitying Love

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter, it's actually attached to season 3 episode 6. Sorry, I know that bothers some of you, but my is soaked in laziness and drizzled with summer, so it's not working properly.**

**Any who! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Merlin, Gwen and Arthur stroll through the corridor Merlin a step behind carrying Princess Elena's things.<p>

"You put them in the best guest quarters?" Arthur asked looking down at Guinevere as they walk. _I don't understand why Father wants me to marry Princess Elena! I barely know her! He says love has nothing to do with it…was it like that for him with my own _mother_…_Arthur thought.

"Everything's arranged, Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed," Gwen said sweetly looking up at Arthur. _He looks a little strange…I wonder if something's wrong_…Gwen thought concerned.

"And Merlin, it would be good if the bags arrived before they did," Arthur adds looking back towards his servant. Merlin pushes past the two and quickly walks ahead.

"What is it Arthur? You seem troubled," Gwen asked looking up at Arthur worry etched into her face.

"My—uh, my father…had some surprising news for me," Arthur said tripping over the words unable to comprehend what Gwen's reaction would be. "He expects me to marry Princess Elena," They both stop and look at each other. Gwen looked down. _Well…this is unexpected…but I have no right to say who he should marry and who he shouldn't…I am nothing but a maid_…Gwen thought slightly sad.

"Marry?" is the only word that she can get out.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not going to!" Arthur said hurriedly. _I can't possibly marry Princess Elena; I'm sure she feels the same way for me! We're both young, this _doesn't_ need to happen!_ Arthur thought slightly frantic.

"I—I wasn't worried," Guinevere said simply.

"No," Arthur recovers quickly. "No why should you be?" Gwen looks down at her feet, curtsies and walks away from her prince.

"Guinevere," Arthur whispered to himself…but the words weren't nearly loud enough for the serving girl to hear.

_Well what did you expect Guinevere? Did you expect that he would remain unattached? The whole point of being the king, besides ruling the people, is to obtain an heir, your own heir. _Gwen thought as she walked to the Lady Morgana's chambers. _In fact, I'm surprised that it took this long for Uther to arrange this…I mean, Arthur is in his early twenties, _I'm_ in my early twenties! The girls I grew up with are all married with children! _

"Gwen, is something bothering you?" Morgana asked from looking out the window.

"Uh, no, nothing milady," Gwen answered quickly.

"Did you hear? Uther is planning for a union between Arthur and Elena!" Morgana said in a gossiping tone walking towards her maid servant.

"How—how did you know?"

"I over heard Uther talking about it with Gaius," Morgana waves off. "Gwen are you sure you're OK you don't look too good, maybe you should take the rest of the day off,"

"No, I'm fine," Guinevere said moving to Morgana's bed to change the bedding. What Guinevere needed was distraction, he didn't want a break.

Or pity.


	34. I Needed You

**A/N: Ask me no questions...I'll tell you no escuses...**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Gwen looked at her brother, she was really, and truly happy to see him. But, at the same time…why was he here? Was he really only working at his forge? Although, Gwen was pleased to hear that her very own—I can do whatever I want because I'm a man—had got his own forge!<p>

"How are you Gwen?"  
>"Well, considering, I was kidnapped…" She said with a small smile and he nudged her. He truly did miss her…and there wasn't a day that went by where he wished that he didn't up and leave her and his father. And, she was all alone. What kind of brother was he?<p>

"You know what I mean!"

"Well…I'm not going to lie…it hasn't been the easiest—,"

"Are you still working at the castle? What about the Prat Prince? He giving you a hard time?" Arthur…Gwen hoped that he would rescue her…but she couldn't ask for something like that! It's so risky for him to come in Cenrid's territory! They're could be a war! She wouldn't be the cause of so many deaths!

"Yes, I'm still working at the castle, and don't call Arthur a prat!"

"Hmm, so you two are on first name basis, from what I remember you never liked the guy," he looked at his sister with raised eyebrows. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was grown, she was a woman! How could he leave just a helpless woman all by herself? _I should've went back when Father died…I'm leaving my sister defensless! Look how easy it was for her to get captured! _

"A lot has changed Elyan, not that you'd know…you've been gone for years!" Gwen couldn't help but scorn! How could he leave them like that? 'I want to travel the world!' he just wanted to hop from place to place so he could have no responsibility! So he could drink whenever he liked, keep whatever company he liked! Didn't he understand that family was supposed to come first?

"I know Gwenny, and I know you're mad at me…but things aren't always black and white!" Elyan grabbed his sisters hand, and Gwen being the kind hearted person she is, let him.

"Why couldn't you've just come back? Do you know how much I've gone through in the past few years?" she asked looking at him with tears welling up. "Do you know how hard it was, to see my father dead, and everyday…see the man that killed him…sitting on the thrown?"

"Gwen—,"

"You don't think! You _never_ think! How could you abandon me?" the words were rushing out of her mouth before she could stop them. They were lining up one by one in her throat, waiting to be released, the words that have been waiting for years…for the perfect victim. "I trusted you! Father trusted you! And you couldn't—you couldn't even stop by to pay your respects?"

"I did! I came by…I stayed in the forest for a few days—,"

"Oh! So you did! But you couldn't come see your only remaining relative—,"

"I was scared Gwen! I was scared…that…that this would happen! I didn't want you to be disappointed in me!" he looked away from his sister. How much she reminded him of his mother right now…maybe if she was still here then things would be different, things would be better…

"Elyan…I'm not disappointed in you…I'm disappointed in the _choices_ you make…but no matter what happens, I'm your sister…and I'll be here for you…no matter what," Gwen said making her brother look at her. "I love you, and I'll do anything for you," Elyan wrapped his strong, forgers arms around her.

"I love you too Gwenny!"

"Well…wasn't that touching?" the brother and sister looked up to see the face that was at the bottom of the 'The faces that I want to see now' list.

Cenrid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, Really am sorry about how late and unreliable I am. I'm working on it, if you guys really get sick of the length of time you have to wait, just message me, remind me that I have work to be doing and I'll most likely get started right then and there. **


	35. Guardian Angel

**A/N: This story was much, much longer, until I realized I was practically just re-doing the whole episode...so I deleted somethings, and kept the things with the most Arwen, because that's what you guys are here for! But, then again, there still isn't as much Arwen as I would like, but...what are ya gonna do 'bout it? **

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Arthur grabbed the remains of a fallen tree trying to get back on his feet. His energy was completely gone! He didn't even have enough to figure out why! The only thing that he was thinking about was to reach the castle, and to do that, he had to think about Guinevere. What she'd say to him—'You can do it Arthur! I believe in you!'—Gwen's voice played over, and over again in his head. It was the only thing that helped the—Before Arthur could stop himself, he fell into a huge vat of mud! He tried to grab one of the many tree parts, but, it only came into the mud with him. How badly did he just want to lie there and wait until he was dead—but he couldn't! He had to go on! 'You can do it Arthur! I believe in you!' Guinevere's voice played over, and over again in his head.<p>

Arthur unsheathed his sword and used the length of it to grab a long, skinny, stable root. He grabbed hold of it and pulled his way out of the mud, and collapsed on the floor. _Thank you Guinevere…_ He thought relieved.

When day came, Arthur pulled himself up, and trudged on. He had to do this, to be a man worthy of his father's thrown…for his future kingdom…and for his Guinevere. On, and on he went, thinking of only, his love, his kingdom and his destination—_There it is!_ He thought happily as he saw the tall, old, skinny castle. Not much further to go…for Guinevere! _What the hell are those?!_ Arthur thought as he saw the large, flying, lizard like things. The beasts swooped down, clawing and screaming at Arthur, Arthur used the little strength he had, to try to hit them, but only succeeded a few times. So he ran, towards the castle the beasts on his tail. He got to the courtyard, and quickly closed the iron gate, gained his breathe and tore up the stairs inside the castle, he finally came to a room, and barricaded the door, but wood is no match for a talon is it?

Weak, and tired, Arthur moved himself to the far end of the room, and practically collapsed on the floor, but kept his sword facing the door. _I'm sorry father…I'm sorry Guinevere…for failing you…I guess I wasn't meant to be the king of Camelot after all…_

* * *

><p><em>"Arthur…Arthur…wake up!" A melodic voice said. Arthur bolted upright to see—<em>

_"Guinevere! You're here…where are we?" he asked looking around the place where he sat with Guinevere who was dressed in elaborate clothes that would make Morgana scorn._

_"Don't you know silly? It's the Pool of Eden!" Guinevere said with a small giggle. She stood and helped Arthur onto his feet._

_"What am I doing here? Am I dead?"_

_"No, but you were close to death…you have a guardian angel Arthur," Gwen said touching Arthur's armor clad shoulder._

_"Is it you?"_

_"No, but it is someone that you know, and are very close to,"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"Only time will tell, goodbye Arthur," Gwen stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you again," and she walked towards the bank, and into the water._

_"Guinevere! What are you doing?"_

_"Wake up Arthur!"_ Arthur fluttered his eyes open—Merlin?!

"What the hell are you doing here?!"


	36. Loving Promises

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I had bits and pieces of this story all over, on my phone and computer, and I finally got the chance to put all of them together. Um...It's right after The Eye of the Phoenix, and yeah...**

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Arthur waited and waited. He wanted to see Guinevere so badly, but he knew that she'd come when she can. But still! He just couldn't wait-<p>

"Arthur!" Gwen shouted as she opened his chamber doors, she quickly closed them and rushed towards Arthur's waiting arms. They embrace and Arthur picks her up and swings her around. "Oh, Arthur, I didn't think you'd miss me sou much!"

"Of course I did! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Arthur said as he placed Guinevere back on the ground.

"How was it? It must of been horrible!" Gwen stated her hands on either side of his chest. Arthur took her by the hand and sat her down in a seet by the table as he sat on the table itself.

"I'm not going to lie, it was harsh. Actually very harsh indeed...I actually almost died several times," The prince said matter-of-factly. Gwen gasped at the thought of Arthur in danger and no one there to help him! Only himself! Of course, that's not exactly how it went... "Don't worry Guinevere, between you and me I had a little help!" Arthur muttered as if hr didn't want any one to hear.

"Arthur! You were supposed to do-"

"It was you who helped me. Every time I felt tired, or weak, or I really thought I was going to die...I thought of you. I just kept thinking, what would Gwen say?" Arthur said grabbing the serving girl's hand and holding it close to his heart. Gwen smiled pleased that she meant so much to him! "But enough about my journey! How are you, what did you do?"

Gwen wanted so badly to tell Arthur everything that happened, but she knew that Arthur would only have to tell his father and everything would go perfectly terrible. "It was normal, I didn't have to fight for my life everyday, so I think it went better than your trip!" Gwen laughed.

"I suppose it did," Arthur laughed.

"I'm really glad you're back. Nothing seemed right without you," Gwen said with a happy smile.

"I know," Arthur stood up and brought Gwen with him and embraced her. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

* * *

><p>"Gwen, how's Arthur?" Morgana wondered as Gwen came in to prepare Morgana's room for bed.<p>

"He's alive and well," Gwen smiled though she still didn't know how to feel about Morgana. Morgana nodded and smiles, but something about her face isn't right. It's like a mask, or a snake's smile.

"Well that's good, no injuries…nothing?"  
>"Nope, fighting fit," Morgana nodded and walked towards her window as Gwen threw back Morgana's comforter and got it ready for her.<p>

"Gwen, did Arthur have the bracelet on, you know the one I gave him before he departed?"

"No…I don't remember seeing it on him," Gwen said as she thought back, but she couldn't remember seeing anything on either side of Arthur's wrists. "Why?"

"No reason…I guess it must have gotten lost on the journey…"  
>"Shame…it was beautiful,"<p>

"Yes…what a shame," Gwen couldn't tell what Morgana's hidden meaning was, but she didn't like it. And she swore that she'd do anything to protect Arthur. Even if it's from one of her best friends.


	37. Our Love

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK! My mom has a new job and they gaver her a laptop so she can do all of her work! So that means I can post stories! Yay me! OMG! I've missed you all sooooooo much! Have you missed me? OK, here is a chapter that's attached to Queen of Hearts, it's really short, and I'm sorry, if you want me to I'll add another one, or maybe two, I really do love this episode so I don't mind. Huh...Ok...here it goes, I know you all have missed this saying! **

**Read! Reveiw! And Enjoooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**God I've missed that! **

* * *

><p>Our love is secret. It is something that cannot be spoken out loud. It cannot even be whispered.<p>

It is a secret.

But it is real. It is as real as the wind that blows across my face. It is as real as the dirt beneath my boots. It is real.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asks me. I nod. He is one of the few, that know how dearly I love Guinevere, and how I will never, in all my life, deny my love, and my Guinevere.

"What do you think Merlin?" I sigh. My heart is heavy, but it beats. It will continue to beat for one person, and it will only stop hurting when that one person, is in my arms, and safe from my fathers spite and hatred.

"You will be with her one day,"

"Yes, but when will one day come?"

"When you're king,"  
>"If only that was good enough," I sigh once more.<p>

"Well, come on, you have a meeting with your father in ten minutes," I nod. My love for Guinevere is as strong as my displeasure for my father. I leave my chambers and walk down the corridor. My love is as real as the stone beneath my feet and the sword banging against my thigh.

My love is as real as the world.

* * *

><p>Our love, is quiet. But it is passionate. It can only be whispered, when you're in the strongest of winds. Our love is passionate, when I am in his arms, I know that nothing can harm me, that nothing can go wrong.<p>

Our love is real.

"Gwen, are you alright?" I look up to see Morgana staring at me with her piercing eyes.

"Of course milady," I say with a false smile and a curtsy. My love is as real as my suspicion for my oldest friend.

Our love is quiet.

"Can you help me with my braid, I wish to go to the meeting that Uther is holding,"

"Yes of course milady," I weave. My love for Arthur is as real as the river of black hair between my fingers. We walk down the corrider and enter the meeting chamber.

Arthur!

I avoid his eye and stand quietly behind my lady.

Our love is real.

And one day it will be loud.

And one day…we will be forever happy.


	38. I Think Of Him

**A/N: So sorry for how long it's been! I really hope you guys like this! Sorry for any mistakes too!**

**Anywho!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I don't know when Arthur and I decided to give in to our love. I guess it just happened; we just started to fall in love more and more and be afraid of well…<em>anything<em> less and less. Now he's all that fills my thoughts. He's the only one I really want in my thoughts. His smile, his laugh, his eyes. Oh his eyes! The weird things about him as well, how he over expresses his syllables when he's irritated, how he's actually very ticklish, and how he can sleep absolutely anywhere. Oh! And how he hates carrots, he has to cut them up in small pieces and then swallow it whole so he doesn't taste a thing! It's really quite adorable.

I look up at the sky and sigh. We take two steps together, and get thrown a mile back. Sometimes I feel the whole world is out to get us. I'm sure that seems cliché and even normal, but it's very true. I sit down in the meadow that I came to, to collect flowers and breathe. This is what I do when I feel like this, I breathe.

And I think of why I love Arthur Pendragon so much.

I think about how brave he is, how he's very caring when he wants to be, how sometimes his curiosity gets so strong it takes over everything else! He told me about that strange encounter with that wretched wizard that planted the poultice; he said that he really looked familiar to him. So familiar that he dropped his guard and the old man got the better of him! I shouldn'tve laughed at him like that, but it was so funny!

When I think about how much I love Arthur, and how much he loves me. It doesn't matter. None of it matters! As long as we have each other in our hearts…then the world can throw their stones, but we will stand tall. I can handle King Uther's misguided rage, and I can handle deceiving friends. I can handle them all.

Because I have what they don't. And that is love, and a bright, bright future.

When I look at Arthur, all I see is light, and everything I want. In a man, and in a kingdom.

When I think about these things I become so very happy.

I smile up at the clouds then down at the wildflowers. I hurry and pick a large bundle to put in both King Uther's and the Lady Morgana's room. I head back to the castle with a smile on my face.

"Gwen, where are you headed off to with such a bright smile? Going to see Arthur, cause if you are I think it's custom for him to bring you flowers," Merlin says as he walks towards me with a cheery smile.

"No, I'm going back to the castle, to give these to the King and Morgana," Merlin gives me a sharp look.

"Uh Gwen…don't you remember what happened to you a few days ago…you know, being locked up in a dungeon…almost being burned at the stake…the possibility of it being Morgana's fault…Ring any bells?" I laugh at Merlin's concern.

"Of course. And that's why I'm doing it."

"I don't understand,"

"I don't either, but at the end of the day, I feel sorry for them," I say truthfully. "I feel sorry that they have such anger in their heart," Merlin smiles at me and pats my shoulder.

"You're a good person Gwen,"

"Thank you Merlin," he walks past me and I turn towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hiding from Arthur," He says simply without even turning around and I laugh.

"He's gonna be angry,"

"He'll be alright, I assume at least one of those flowers is for him," I laugh. "Goodbye Gwen,"

"Bye Merlin," I continue walking towards the castle and once I get there, I tell a lesser maid to put the flowers in both Lady Morgana's room and the King's…save one. I walk towards Arthur's chambers and enter without knocking.

"Guinevere!" Arthur says looking away from the window. I smile, he's so beautiful with the sun hitting him like that.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd be in here,"

"Don't worry about it," Arthur says coming closer to me. "What's that behind your back?"

"Oh, just a little something for you," I say giving him the pure white flower. He smiles.

"Thank you, but I thought it was the man to give the woman the flower," I smile.

"Well we aren't ones to follow the rules are we?"

"No, no we're not," Arthur agrees with a smile.

"I have to go, I've spent too much time dilly-dallying today," I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading towards the door.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Merlin?" I smile at him and open the doors.

"Not at all,"


	39. Time

**A/N: I know it's been forever and a day! Super sorry about that! OK, this is kind of drabble-ish and pretty short (Sorry!), it's attached to the last episode of the third season and I hope you enjoy. I think I'll add another chapter later today. But don't hold me to that.**

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Gwen's throat burned. It was dry. Like sand.<p>

Time was a burden. It was slow. Like molasses.

The only thing on her mind was the well beings of the people she loved. Arthur…Elyan…Merlin…Leon and the other knights. Leon was in the dungeon…but where was everyone else. Guinevere continued to clean up Morgana's chambers…

The girl who pretended to be queen.

She was no queen of Guinevere's or the rest of Camelot's. She refused to be.

At that moment Morgana entered the room. Gwen curtsied like a good maid. Morgana spoke. And Gwen answered appropriately.

Her throat burned. It was dry. Like sand. Time was slow. Like molasses.

"I will arrange it," Only thinking out of intuition, Gwen somehow managed a meeting with Leon. She was going to come up with a plan. And she was going to get out of here to Arthur.

Gwen's throat eased and time moved forward.

* * *

><p><em>I failed.<em> Arthur thought to himself. _I'm not fit to be king_…

Arthur's head hurt. It was empty. Like a barren land.

Time moved too quickly. It was hard to catch up. Like an unwanted race.

Merlin came over to the sullen prince who's crown was stolen by a wolf in Morgana's clothing. Arthur talked. Somehow able to keep up the charade that he knew what was happening in his life.

He really had no idea.

Like a barren land.

"We don't know until we try," the servant said before leaving. Arthur leaned his head back in annoyance. Merlin always did thinks like that.

Arthur's head hurt.

_What am I to do…how am I to defeat an immortal army? Who's controlled by two witches…one being my—my sister_…Arthur thought desperately.

Time moved too quickly.

Arthur had known Morgana. He had played with her, teased her, ate with her, dance with her…he _knew_ her. Or he thought he did.

Like an unwanted race.

We don't know until we try…Merlin's words filled the empty space of Arthur's mind.

The barren land was restored and time slowed down.

* * *

><p>And suddenly everything was going to be OK. It was dark, but the suns out now. Like seeing a rainbow after a storm.<p>

"Guinevere! Sir Leon!" Arthur called out as he saw the most beautiful women in the world. But with beauty comes a price.

And suddenly everything was too fast again. It was dizzying. Like standing up too fast.

But the key to outsmart Time was to adapt.

So that's what Arthur and Gwen were going to do. They were going to adapt. And survive…together.

Gwen's feet hurt. It was a long walk but the view was great. Like a miracle.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for now," Arthur explained to the others.

Like a miracle.

Arthur's hope was restored. It was bright and ready for anything. Like the sun.

_It's time to take back my kingdom…_Arthur thought.


	40. The Deal

**A/N: Happy Easter! And if you don't celebrate Easter, Happy Sunday! This is totally random and overdue but here ya go! Hope you like it! Medium length, but I think it's pretty good. Please excuse any mistakes, I'm half asleep here. **

**Anywho! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was so hard for Guinevere, to look into his face. See how pale it was, then to spoon feed him, help him bathe. She wanted so badly for him to rot in his filth. To be a victim of the hell he wove around himself. But she was a bigger person than that. A stronger person. And she wasn't going to give into her sick and slightly sadistic whims.<p>

"You're very good to him Gwen," Gaius had said to her the other day. She had responded truthfully.

"I don't do it for him; I do it for Arthur," It was quite obvious to her though maybe not to others. Many people had forgotten that he had murdered her father. People didn't seem to realize that Gwen had stuffed her feelings deep into her gut and kept going. For her Kingdom's sake. For her Prince's sake.

But the look in Arthur's eyes when he was visiting his father, and he'd see how devotedly Guinevere took care of him, it was no wonder that she kept attending the king. Arthur looked at her with such passion, respect and love, that it filled the room to the brim.

But then the prince would realize that his love and Gwen's devotion didn't rouse his father…and well. The sky became grey and everything dimmed.

To be honest, Guinevere couldn't believe it had been a year since Morgana had betrayed them. It seemed so long ago, like a lifetime. But at the same time…it felt like it was only yesterday. It may be strange, but sometimes Gwen feels her betrayal was a good thing. It caused Uther's spirit to break and for Arthur to temporarily take his place. The palace and kingdom have been bustling with life ever since. People are happier, the crops are good this year, and everything is amazing.

But…not all good things can last forever.

"Smile," Arthur demanded. He was to departure to go and save the village that was slaughtered by mysterious beings.

"I can't," Guinevere said lowering her head to the ground with a slight pout. She had a hunch of what Arthur might be planning. She figured it would be something to risk his life.

As usual.

Sometimes it was very costly to fall in love with foolhardy prince.

"Do you remember…the first time I kissed you?" the image of Arthur pulling her in that summer's day flooded her brain and she couldn't help but smile and look up at her Arthur.

He may be foolhardy prince, but he was hers and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Arthur smiled. "There, that's the memory I will take with me," Arthur said as she flung her arms around him.

Guinevere couldn't stand the thought of Arthur doing something reckless! She couldn't lose another person in her life! She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Arthur's bright face everyday…

"Will you grant me a favor?" it was hardly a question that came out of Gwen's mouth as she spoke to Lancelot. Everyone knew about the feelings that still lingered in his heart for her.

"Anything," Gwen looked towards her love. It was unbelievably painful for Lancelot to continuously be around the two of him. Arthur was obviously a good friend of his and…he really did still love Gwen. But because of his feelings for the two of them, he would do whatever it took, to keep them happy.

Even if he wasn't.

"Look after him," Gwen demanded and Lancelot nodded. It was a slightly stupid and repetitive request, it was his duty to protect the prince. But he knew what she meant. And because it was Guinevere.

He would do it.

"I will protect him with my life. You have my promise," It was a vow that burned his tongue and heart. But he said it despite the overwhelming since of pain.

"Thank you,"

The deal was struck.

The words were spoken.

And fate was sealed.


End file.
